Project W017
by Rubyrach11
Summary: AU-Hydra tried to rise but failed, SHIELD is still the worlds number 1 spy agency, Deputy Director Hills is head of a project, a highly classified project. What happens when a person she cares about is forced into it? Avengers meet agents of SHIELD cross into biology enhancements what could possibly go wrong? Does include Soulmates.
1. Chapter 1

Project W017- **AN- Hello this is my first time writing a soulmate story, I would love to hear your thoughts. Coulson's team and other Avengers will be introduced later on, bare with me and I hope you enjoy.**

AU Hydra tried to rise but was vanquished early on, the fight at the Triskelion was minimum Rodgers stopped the Heli carriers before they took off. Shield is still the number 1 spy agency.

* * *

Maria's protégée Alexa Jasper (AJ) is sent to New York Central Station to deal with an enhanced being, with hostages and NYPD officers being held.

"Maria, I'm pulling up now. Wow it is a circus down here." Alexa stats over the coms as she exits her car a NYPD officer is telling her to move on, she flashes her badge and he steps aside. She moves her way through the crowds of people to the command centre where a team should be waiting for her.

"AJ, you took your time." Agent Morse stated

"Have you seen the show outside? I was tying up loose ends. What have we got?"

"Well the cameras have gone dark before though we believe this is our man."

"Why is that?"

"Well before cameras went out we have this footage of him killing the NYPD officers inside. The negotiator isn't helping, only making things worse. I suggest we move in now before things escalate."

"True but we have no idea where the hostages are or where he is."

"We know where he is not. So we believe he is in the central part."

"That gives him multiple escape routes, we need to isolate the hostages Bobbie's with me, Hartley you led the extraction with bravo team."

"And what exactly will we be doing?"

"We will be the distraction, you and I will enter first draw him to us, and Hartley you will come down from above and get the people out."

"Why go now we could get more Intel…"

"We wait any longer NYPD will go in, they are out for blood. We go in quick and quiet with minimum casualties." They all agree and prepare to move out.

"So are we going in the front?"

"Nope from underneath."

"To the tracks?"

"To the tracks."

The entry went rather smoothly Morse and Alexa entered from the D rails and managed to get him by surprise he was wanting to fight so they manoeuvred him away from the hostages while bravo team entered from above securing the hostages. As Bobbie was fighting the man she realised he had no weapons but every time she got close to him sparks would fly off her batons. They tried icing him but he had super-fast reflexes. Alexa was fighting hand to hand when she noticed his fingers were like blades she only just managed to dodge a fatal swipe jumping out of the way Bobbie took her place using her batons to deflect the stabs. She managed a kick to the groin before he stabbed her in the shoulder and tossed her into the wall with enough force there was a deafening crack he smiled as if he got off on it. Alexa moved in missing his fingers but grabbing his wrists so he couldn't cut her, he was strong however forcing his hands closer to her, his fingers cutting through her top she hissed as she felt him draw blood and his smile grew. That was when she twisted his hand and tossed him over her shoulder into the ground then pulling out the ICER before he could move and shot him in the head, making him unconscious. She secured his hands before moving over to Bobbie.

"Target down, requiring medical." She stated through the coms

"We're on our way with a Doctor." Hartley replied, "NYPD are in, once we got the hostages out they entered, we couldn't stop them."

"Noted. They can't have him though. We were right he is enhanced, his fingers turned to blades Bobbies down." Alexa called when she saw them. SHIELD made quick work with cleaning up Central Station, Bobbie was on her way to a secure medical facility, and the enhanced was on his way to the fridge leaving Alexa and Izzy overseeing the clean-up.

"Lift up your shirt and show it to me?" Someone commented to which Alexa froze, those were her words inscribed over her heart with the letters DOC she turned to face a tall woman with long raven hair.

"I don't lift my shirt to just anyone why you?" They woman's hazel eyes enlarged at that so she can't be an agent, who was she? Alexa thought.

"I'm a doctor and noticed your hurt."

'So she's observant that's good to know, better than anyone around here who didn't noticed that she was in fact injured, but then again she was a master at hiding her emotions so how could this stranger know I was hurt' Alexa was thinking and a tiny voice in the back of her head replied 'soulmate'. They both stood staring at each other when Hartley who had been standing with her through the exchange coughed diverting her attention.

"You should let her take a look." Hartley stated moving behind the doctor heading towards some junior agents, mouthing the words 'she's hot'. Alexa rolled her eyes but lifted her shirt anyway revealing a long gash across her sternum. The woman stepped closer pulling some bandages from her pocket.

"You always carry those on you?" Alexa joked

"No, I had them in my bag but when I noticed you I got them out and came over here. Everyone's still jumpy, I didn't want to freak you out by coming over here and pulling surgical stuff from my bag"

"So you just pull it from your pockets?"

"Something like that. It's not too deep you won't need stitches, but at-least now it's clean."

"Well thank you…"

"Danielle O`Connor, but you can call me Danny." She commented but Alexa had frozen again the initials DOC it was her. "And you are?"

Normally she wouldn't tell people her name, it comes with the job but before she could stop herself, "Alexa Jasper, AJ for short." Again AJ noticed Danny's pupils dilate. Now thinking about it where she was touching instead of pain it was tingling. She never believed in soulmates sure there are those in the agency that have found theirs and as they try to explain it well they just couldn't they said it felt magical but Alexa doesn't believe in magic she's a genius and science all the way but how could she describe this, no one knew she was hurt except Danny someone she had never meet before and the stinging pain from the cut is now a tingling feeling that she is actually enjoying and what about this interest she has in Danny, someone who she has only just met but now can't picture life without. She's heard people being rejected by their soulmates god she hopes Danny won't reject her. All of this flies through Alexa's head within a few seconds.

"So you're a federal agent?"

"And you're a doctor."

"Technically I'm a surgeon, but yeah."

"You're my soulmate." AJ barely whispered to which Danny smiled

"And you're mine." She retorted AJ stepped closer now that Danny had finished patching up the cut needing to be closer to her but not wanting to touch her. She lost herself in Danny's eyes, completely focused on the woman standing in front of her, trying to memorise every detail of her. Alexa felt her phone vibrate in her pocket pulling it out to see Maria on the caller ID she placed it back in her pocket.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"I'll call her back later."

'Her?"

"My SO. She's like a mother to me." AJ reassured

"Oh?" Danny had a mischievous look in her eyes

"What are you doing later on?"

"Why wanna take me on a date?" Danny teased

"Yes. Dinner at 7 sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect." Danny stated grabbing AJs hand to which both of them felt the spark, the warmth ran through them to their soulmate marks. AJ felt her phone vibrate again, 'crap Maria's still trying to get a hold of me.'

"You can answer that besides I have to get back to the hospital, I left my resident in charge of my patients, I will see you tonight." She squeezed her hand then went to leave but AJ pulled her back and kissed her on the lips after the initial surprise Danny responded, AJ broke it off but had grabbed Danny's phone she put her number in then smiled at her.

"I'll text you where, don't be late."

"You don't have my number." Danny asked confused

"I put my number in your phone but I saw your number, I have a photographic memory I will text you later on." AJ replied as Hartley returned, Danny walked off.

"You shouldn't have ignored your phone, Commander Hills wants us back for debriefing." Hartley stated while watching the younger agent watch the retreating form of the doctor.

"You know Izzy, today has been an interesting day." AJ stated grinning

"The agents have finished here. You driving or am I?"

"No way am I letting you behind the wheel of my car, nobody drives it except me."

"Oh? I heard rumours that your SO has?"

"I am neither confirming nor denying that she has. Where is Maria she wasn't at the Hub when she called me here?"

"No thankfully she is closer, she's at the avenger's tower, but thankfully for me I am with you or I would have had to go to the hub for debriefing but seeming Maria wants to debrief you I get to tag along."

"I know you're hiding something, but I am in a too good of mood to be suspicious. She just better not keep me too late."

"Oh you have plans?"

"I know you heard that I do. Come on the other agents have left for the Hub, let's get this debrief over with."

"You know I heard rumours that you had a fancy car, but this…how could you?"

"Afford it on a government celery, this use to be my dad's before he died, I tweaked it a little, that's how Maria found out I know a bit on engineering, not just computer science."

"So that's why you spent every second week at Sci-tech academy?"

"You did your research."

"Please I know you read my file, before our first mission."

"True, I am also guessing that my SO told you about me, it wasn't rumours you heard."

"You're right although there is rumours of you around the academy, you graduated from all three, within three years than the deputy director herself takes you on as her rookie. This is a really nice car."

"Thanks."

"Although I didn't see you as an American Mustang kind of girl."

"Like I said earlier I have tweaked it."

"Degree in engineering so I heard."

"I hope this debriefing doesn't take all day."

"Got somewhere better to be, I don't know like a date with a hot doctor?"

"If I tell you something swear to me that you won't tell anyone, not even Hill."

"Keeping something from her not a smart move as I know the bond between you two, she'll know somethings up."

"Forget it."

"No hang on a minute, you are my partner, if there is something you want to tell me, then do it. I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even Hill."

"No forget it, she's your soulmate, I can't ask you to do that."

"Soulmate huh? Is that who that doctor was?"

"You saw me kiss her didn't you?"

"It wasn't exactly subtle, besides you have been practically glowing since we left."

"I don't know what to do, how to act around her. Every time I look at her I get this weird feeling that I need to be with her."

"It's the bond, by the way you are describing it the bond between you two is strong."

"Let me be the one to tell Maria that I found her, after the formalities are over with. Why do you think she is at Stark Tower?"

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out. The rest of the drive there they sat in comfortable silence."

"Miss Jasper?"

"What is it ACE?"

"You seem to have a tail." The AI informed

"Noted." She glanced in her review mirror then relaxed

"It's ok ACE, its Romanov."

"Have you told Stark about your AI yet?" Izzy asked

"No way, the only people that know are you, Maria and Nick. He's my creation why would I broadcast him."

"You know most genius' in SHIELD do things to impress their superiors. You're different."

"It's taken you that long to figure that out? Then again when we are not in the field and we are hanging out you are otherwise preoccupied." she teased

"You have your soulmate now you'll be the same."

"I don't think anyone will be the same as you and Maria."

"So seeming you have plans tonight I take it you won't be around for dinner."

"Nope, I have plans." AJ smiled

"Best to pull up here and walk into the tower through the lobby, then go through the garage."

"I know." AJ said pulling into a park down the road from Stark tower. They exited the car and walked into the lobby of Stark Tower there they moved over to the reception desk.

"Hello Mindy, um we have a meeting with Maria Hills." The receptionist nodded and handed them a badge they then headed into the elevator.

"Good evening miss Hartley, Miss Jasper. Miss Hills is waiting for you in the lounging area with Mr Stark." The AI informed

"Thank you Jarvis. I wander why with Tony?" AJ muttered, they exited the elevator to see Maria talking with Tony Izzy went out first and hugged Maria to which she smiled and interlaced her fingers with Izzy's which Tony raised his brows at before he could comment Maria gave him her best don't you dare glare, he wisely obliged. Natasha walked in with Clint on her heels she nodded to Maria then made her way over to the stool behind her. Maria meet AJ eyes and she knew that the debrief would begin soon, but AJ was preoccupied coming up with a plan for tonight she completely missed what Tony said. It was when Natasha threw something at her to get her attention, she looked up to see everyone in the room staring at her.

"Sorry," she stated replaying their conversation. Natasha had asked her if she wanted a drink, "No, I'm good."

"You know I'm jealous of how you can zone out yet still pay attention to the conversation" Maria commented

"I learnt from the best,"

"True but I can't replay conversations in my head."

"You know that is because of my photographic memory, still I apologise I am a bit distracted at the moment."

"Care to share?" Natasha questioned although there was a hint of mischief in her eyes, AJ tilted her head then shook her head indicating that was all she was going to say, those in the room seemed almost disappointed but Natasha, Maria and Izzy all shared a knowing look amongst themselves.

"So the reason this debrief is at Star towers is…"

"It's actually goes by the Avengers tower now." Tony interrupted, "and the reason you are here is because Maria here tells me you are somewhat of a genius?" he joked

"Sure somewhat…"

"Well after Maria debriefs you about your last mission I have something for you to look over, I need your opinion."

The debriefing lasted for half an hour, while AJ recounted what happened at the train station, while she spoke she noticed the glances of Izzy and Maria filing it away for later that they had a private conversation in there head, it wouldn't surprise her if they did as they were soulmates and all, she didn't know the full effect that they have on each other through the bond it wasn't until Natasha seemed to enter their private conversation that she began question what was really going on between them. She left out meeting her soulmate to which she got a disappointed glance from Izzy but she ignored it. Once she finished Maria dismissed her while the three of them talked she went to find Tony. He was in one of his office' glaring at the screen.

"Woah Tony what did that computer ever do to you?"

"This is the thing I need your opinion on, someone is hacking into files, they're looking for something and I have no idea." He moved out of the way and she moved over to the computer. She saw the algorithms and data forming patterns in her head. She started typing and she was lost in the numbers, she felt Tony over her should staring at the screen. She let out a frustrated sigh after an hour went bye she was supposed to be finished so she could go home and prepare for tonight. But something was bugging her.

"This code is familiar." She murmured but Tony overheard her.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before. It is rather advanced.

"It's sloppy."

Tony looked at her in disbelief and looked at Maria who had entered five minutes earlier to which she shrugged.

"Relay it, find out when you saw it." Maria suggested.

"Hang on." She pulled out a flash drive and inserted it. "ACE you there?"

"Yes Miss Jasper" her AI informed to which had Stark and Romanov raising their brows at.

"You built an AI, I thought I was the only one."

"ACE are you reading what I am?"

"It appears that I am, there are familiarities to this code that we have come across."

"Why is it Irish?" Tony asked

"Do you know when we came across it?"

"I cannot say."

"Why not."

"My programming will not allow me to." AJ's hands froze over the keys and everyone became concerned at her facial expressions.

"Override Alexa Hills Jasper."

"There are similarities to your earlier coding, it appears to be a message it will take a while to decrypt it."

"What are they looking for?"

"They seem to be hacking SHIELD and Stark Industries thankfully this is your earlier work that you should be able to stop them before they get a step in the door." The AI informed

"Insert Commander Hills Protocol."

"Inserting C.H.P 13." The Irish AI informed

"Good. Keep me informed when you manage to decrypt the message. Also tag in Maria for updates."

"Can someone please tell me what is happening?" Tony asked

"Someone has my early stages of coding before my parents died, I lacked any real need to advance it so whoever is in the system must have grabbed it from…" a look of sadness crossed her face before she hardened he features to reveal nothing. "ACE is keeping an eye on them, your system is protected with a program I made."

"CHP13?"

"Exactly, Jarvis will inform you of ACE's presence he is defending your firewalls that even you yourself would find it difficult to breach. He's also doing the same on the SHILED servers." She said to Maria. "I'm going to leave it to you to sort this out, you know I won't go back there. You can handle this. If you need me you can reach me on my phone. I have somewhere else to be and technically I'm off the clock. ACE will keep you updated, but I am running late." She stated picking up her bag then heading for the door leaving a shocked Tony in the room. "Tony don't even think of trying to take a peek at ACE, if you do I will know." She called back over her shoulder.

"JARVICE?"

"Everything she has said is correct." His AI stated

"But how… I couldn't…"

"Face it Tony she is better then you." Romanov commented following Maria out the room. "So where do you think she is off to in such a rush?"

"You know her plans for tonight."

"Did you want me too?"

"No, she will when she is ready, meanwhile Izzy and I are going back to the Triskelion Fury needs to be updated."

"Are you going to bring her in on it, you know she probably suspects something is off? She too smart for her own good."

"Not if I have any say in it she won't, besides this recent development will keep her preoccupied for a while."

"Yes but it is not a long term fix." Maria glared at her causing Natasha to shrug and look away, while Izzy came over and grabbed Maria's hand distracting her.

"We should go."


	2. Chapter 2

Project W017-c2

 **AN-hello, I had this chapter all ready to go, so tell me what you think** **I love to hear your opinions.**

AJ was adding the finishing touches on the dinner she planned for herself and Danny, she seemed eager to see her again. She knew it was the bond and that voice in the back of her mind demanding to see her, to hold her. If it weren't for Maria's training she could seriously see herself going crazy. After she had left Stark tower she sent a text to Danny with her address saying that she was going to make a homemade meal. She knew it was risky, hell she was taught never to let her guard down but this had to be an exception this was her soulmate right? Danny replied saying sweet she might be a bit late as she was heading into surgery, but AJ just received a text saying that she was on her way. She was excited and nervous as hell, still finding it awkward to open up around strangers she had a reputation around SHIELD known as a serious, hard-ass genius. She had to be as a rookie to the Commander. So she silently glided around the kitchen finalising everything. Thankfully she does the dishes as she went along, the kitchen was clean and the table was set she moved to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine

"Miss Jasper, Miss O'Connor is entering the building."

"Thank you ACE." She stated and not a moment later there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door and smiled to see Danny, the bond urging her to touch her but she managed to hold off on that she didn't want to rush things. They sat at the table drank wine as they ate and talked about themselves and completely random things as the night wore on they made their way over to the couch. They seemed to unconsciously move towards each other a fire burning within them over their bond wanting to complete, at this point Danny was talking about med school while AJ was completely focused on her eyes craving every inch of detail she could absorb, at this point she every detail memorised the slight gleam in her eyes as she recounts a found memory, her raven hair now down but it had obviously been tied up perfectly throughout the day and now that it was unleashed it flowed around her perfectly portioned face, how small dimples appeared when she smiled. AJ moved a strand of hair from her face, their eyes locked then she moved forward closing the distance, but it was Danny that initiated the kissing, it started of soft then grew more aggressive that AJ rolled back, this didn't stop them though they continued kissing and when they came up for air Danny moved to her neck, giving small simple kisses. A small moan escaped from AJ as Danny concentrated around her pulse point, she felt Danny smile then they were back to kissing each other on the lips, AJ's hands wrapped around Danny's waist and she felt Danny's hands slip underneath her top. AJ paused,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" her morals coming to view however much she wanted to complete the bond she sure as hell wasn't going to force Danny to. Even though the bond was pushing them to complete it. Danny stopped and looked at her.

"Are you?

"I really want to, but I won't force you…"

"Good, because no one is forcing me." She stated then continued kissing her pulling her top off, AJ mimicked the action then led Danny to her room.

After several hours went by, Danny was lying next to AJ watching her sleep. She snuggled in closer and traced her soul-mark with her fingers.

"You always watch the people you've just slept with?" AJ teased

"Only those of God's perfection."

AJ smirked at that comment, "I think the true picture of perfection is you," she turned to face her a satisfying hum settled in her bones knowing that the bond was nearly complete and by the looks on Danny's face she too felt the hum. Danny ran her hand over AJ's naked form resting on the scar from earlier today. This surprised her seeming that it was nearly fully healed, AJ looked down to where her hand had stopped and flinched. The bond urging her to tell the truth, this is what she realised was keeping the bond from finishing and before she could stop herself.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"I don't know how you're going to react, please trust me."

"Always."

"I'm gifted."

"I already know."

"No, not that I am special or anything like that. You know I am a genius but what I mean is that I am gifted."

Danny looked at her confused but remained silent knowing she was going to explain.

"I… the easiest way would be to show you." She said sitting up, Danny followed suit. Then AJ looked over to her dresser were a rose was sitting then raised her hand the rose levitated then came over to her. She felt Danny's shock and prepared for the worst. She didn't know why she was telling her this, she hadn't even told Maria yet and considering her job she knew the full extent of what SHILED would do to her when they discovered her gifts. Danny was shell shocked to say the less but the bond was humming full force now and she knew what she had to do. She kissed AJ then sat back and stated, "I, don't care. This is definitely new to me, but we will get through this together. You are not alone, beside this is rather cool." She said taking the rose from AJ's hand and smiling at her. AJ leaned over and started kissing her that is how they started another round of sex, the rose ending up on the ground forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Project W017 Chapter 3

In the morning ACE's voice came over the speaker giving his usual wake up call. AJ was snuggled into Danny who raised a brow at the intrusion of her sleep.

"ACE mute." AJ informed in a huff.

"You know I don't think I will ever get use to your AI, I thought Tony Stark was the only one with an AI."

"You know how I said I was a genius, I'm smarter then him when it comes to computers." She mumbled

"Yeah right?" Danny teased

"Definitely, he even said so the other day when he couldn't decode something and Maria sent me to him."

"Wait you've meet Tony Stark?" Danny stated fully awake now.

"I've met Tony, his ego is way too big. I was glad to knock it down a couple of ranks. Although his tower is nice, and his AI is amazing."

"Wait so you've been to the tower have you met any of the other avengers?"

"A couple yes."

"Which ones?"

"I'll explain in the shower come on." AJ said getting up and dragging her into the bathroom, however she didn't end up explaining anything in the shower as they were otherwise occupied.

Once out and dressed, Danny ended up wearing some of AJ's clothes they were in the kitchen, AJ cooking breakfast.

"Miss O'Connor, your phone is ringing." ACE informed causing Danny who had been snuggling into AJ while she was at the stove to run to grab her phone.

"And Miss Jasper Miss Hills is trying to get in contact with you."

"Can you send her a message saying I will contact her later? Thanks ACE." Danny came into the room looking defused

"Work?" AJ guessed

"Yeah, I've been called in, one of my residents has informed of something…" but there was a sly grin spreading across her mouth, "However I told her to inform the doctor on call, as my shift doesn't start for another hour."

AJ picked up two plates and headed to the table where they ate in a comfortable silence once they were finished.

"So you gonna tell me which of the other Avengers you have met?"

"OH yes do tell, this should be good." They both froze to turn around and face a famous red haired Russian.

"ACE why did you let Natasha in."

"She had the manual override." The AI informed

"Maria give you the key?"

"Yes she sent me as you weren't answering her calls. And your AI informed her you were going to call later but she couldn't wait. SO AJ you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Danny this is Natasha a close friend and also an avenger."

Danny was shell shocked to be face to face with an avenger, she didn't know what to do. She saw AJ smiling at her and Natasha had an amused expression.

"So Danny how do you know AJ?"

"I assume you already know the answer to that, no privacy." AJ mumbled then confirmed what she already knew. "Nat, Danny is my soulmate." AJ was full out grinning now as she looked at Danny in that loving way. Danny watched the full exchange still unsure on what to say, she felt AJ's emotions towards the other woman it was almost bitter but in a way that you get when you are annoyed at a friend, she felt the pleasure of emotions when she stated that she was her soulmate and at that point she didn't even care that she was meeting an avenger she was more into AJ at this point. Their bond was really strong, more strong then any of her friends at the hospital as most of them stated that it took them days to get to this point where the bond forced them to complete it even then she was sure it wasn't as painful as the burning she felt after she had met AJ at the train station. Natasha noted how the two of them stared at each other that she was not on their mind at all, and she would have been glad to leave them be if Maria hadn't ordered her to bring AJ back to her office. She now thought on how she was going to make them leave each other as it was clear that they had completed the bond which was odd seeming they had only meet yesterday, she drew to the conclusion that their bond must in deed be rather strong. Thankfully though she didn't have to say anything as she heard a pager go off followed by.

"Crap. 911. I have to go, but I will see you tonight yes?" Danny said, to which AJ nodded. Danny kissed her then grabbed her bag, finally remembering Natasha's presence "It was nice meeting you." She stated then left the apartment, causing AJ to turn and glare at Natasha, to which she flinched slightly at. She then pick up the plates went to the sink and did the dishes not saying anything to her until the dishes were all washed she left them there to air dry. She then went over grabbed her laptop placed it in her bag and mumbled "Come on, I assume we are going to Maria's office."

"Never assume anything as it can make an ass out of you and me." Natasha chided trying to lighten the mood.

"That was terrible, however valid but are we not going to Maria's office?"

"No we are I just…" she frowned slightly causing AJ to smirk cheekily at her. Nodding to herself that she achieved what she wanted they headed to the garage. "We'll take your car."

"How did you get here?"

"Sharon dropped me off."

"How is my best friend these days? After discovering you were soulmates I hardly see her anymore."

"She is good." A smile made its way onto her lips as she thought of her soulmate for a split second before putting back on her mask. "She and Steve are heading off on a mission."

"That's odd aren't you normally the one goes on missions with Steve?"

"Maria said she needed me here."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't say, I'm not complaining though. If Sharon was to go on a mission I am glad that it's with Steve, besides being Peggy's great niece and all I know he will protect her. You going to inform Maria about your new discovery?"

"I have a feeling she already knows but yes, I will tell her."

"You know I am rather excited to get to be in your car, you have no idea how Sharon describes it."

"I don't know why everyone is fascinated by it, sure I have tweaked it but underneath it's still just a car."

"You love it though."

"It's not the same reason though, I love it because it was my dad's dream car. I dedicated it to him."

"You hardly ever talk about them."

"I've blocked my memories so I don't look back…however I have a feeling like that is about to change."

 **AN: So there you go the first three chapters, I am setting the scene from now on their will be hints of what this classified project is about. Care to guess? If you have any opinions on, I would love to hear them. Please review. Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Project W017 c4

 **AN: Hello my fellow readers, I hope you are enjoying yourself, have you ever had one of those moments when your writing something and another idea pops into your head, well this is it. Please review. Everything links up in the end, please be patient and enjoy**

They sat in silence as she drove out of the city once out, she pushed several buttons the car started to rise. And flew off towards DC.

"You know I thought Coulson's car was the only one that could fly like this?"

"It was my specs that it was based on. I nearly had this car completed when he asked me if he could use my designs." AJ could tell that Natasha was wanting to say something so she waited in silence when it became clear she wasn't going to say anything she felt annoyed.

"What?"

"What, what? She asked confused

"You looked like you wanted to say something."

"I know I'm not that readable."

"True, but it's more of a sense I'm getting from you. God I've been around you too long."

She hesitated "What else can this car do?"

AJ knew that was not what she was wanting to say and seeming she wasn't going to tell her she sighed in frustration.

"Sharon doesn't even know the full extent of what this car can do, what makes you think I will tell you?

"I have my ways of getting people to talk." She stated in a matter of fact.

"None that you would use on me, whether you want to admit it or not I am like a sister to you." She grinned wickedly. "Plus you know I can hold my own, after all you trained me along with Maria."

When they arrived in DC she lowered the car into an alleyway then drove the rest of the way.

"You know you could have landed closer to the Triskelion?"

"Yes but I am stopping at my favourite place for the best coffee."

"Do you think Maria will want you stopping for coffee?"

"Yes, especially when I bring her, her favourite drink." Natasha seemed somewhat amused at something AJ noticed her lips turn up at the corners before she deadpanned once more.

Once she had grabbed three coffees even to Natasha's protest that she didn't want one, but as soon she tried it she remained quiet.

"Is that all it takes the infamous Black Widow to be quiet a descent cup of jo?" AJ teased as she pulled into the garage of the Triskelion. Before she got out however she linked up her phone to the car after a couple of minutes she removed it and got out. Natasha raised a brow out of curiosity to which AJ shrugged off, with a coffee in each hand they entered the Triskelion together. As they made their way up to Hills office they got several glances from other agents.

"You know I like it when I am with you, as I am invisible."

"I doubt it, there were awe struck looks at you just as much as me."

"Most likely due to the fact that I am walking with the Black Widow." She watched as Natasha gave her a weird look. They waited for the doors to open after being sanctioned saying they were allowed to enter AJ smirked as a memory surfaced.

Memory:

Together she and Maria were heading to her office, this was after graduating from all three academies and she was now Maria's rookie, they had just completed a mission and were heading to her office to debrief when Maria stood waiting for her id to come up on the wall panel when it declared she was not authorised to enter. She glanced at her smiling rookie and sighed in frustration.

"You hacked into the system didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"You know how I feel about you hacking, remember the last time?" she said smiling as the smile was washed from her rookies face taunting her further "Now as your SO I can do much worse." AJ paled at the threat, knowing SO Maria it would be some form of physical punishment or even worse desk work. She quickly grabbed out her phone and started typing fixing her little prank.

END Memory.

The doors opened they made their way down the corridor to a door with a label saying Deputy Director Hills, Natasha knocked and entered after receiving permission from Hills, however she wasn't the only one in her office there standing next to her was Phil Coulson and in the corner was Melinda May, and sitting on one of the chairs was a brunette woman. She seemed to be the only one surprised at the others in the room she shot a questioningly look at Natasha who shrugged. She walked over to Maria and handed her coffee which she took gratefully. A silence filled the room,

"AC, I can't stop this." The brunette stated to which grabbed AJ attention as she now noticed her on her lap top.

"The same people that tried to hack Stark industries is now attempting to hack ours." Maria filled in

"ACE give me an update." AJ commented then moved over to the spare seat and pulled out her laptop.

"It appears that they have advanced and are being more thorough then before." The AI informed shocking Coulson and the other agent in the chair.

"Are you protecting the files?"

"I am but they aren't going for any classified files. It is confusing. It appears they are now trying to hack me."

"I'm coming buddy. On my mark fall back, I want you as a basic defence protecting classified files." She was typing away, "you other agent I need you to defend our servers, for our satellites."

"Who put you in charge?" the other agent questioned

"Skye." Coulson warned

"I was doing it anyway." She mumbled

"I've seen this before." AJ muttered, her eyes widened "ACE, shut down." She yelled the AI did as told

"Why did you do that? I thought he was our main line of defence?"

"He's trying to steal his coding. I nearly gave him what he wants."

"Him?" they all questioned

"I have a pretty good idea who it is. They're trying to draw me out. Just when I thought I was retired." She mumbled the last part then typed something so fast and slammed her laptop shut.

"He's stopped." Skye stated


	5. Chapter 5

Project W017 c5

"I gave him what he wants, I locked him out of SHIELD. He now knows where I am." She stated twisting her ring, something Maria hasn't seen her do in years, and this seriously concerned her.

"Who is he?" Coulson cautiously asked the unspoken question

"I don't know."

"But then how do you know…"

"I've blocked him out, I couldn't say if I wanted to and I don't."

"Alexa…" Maria began AJ turned to her looking absolutely defeated. She moved over to the wall panel in her office and re-established ACE.

"How is the decoding coming?" she asked her AI

"Slowly, it will take some time."

"Put that on pause for a minute, I want you to reinforce the firewalls then come back to it." She played with her ring some more nervously, "I want you to have a S231 data base ready for when I need it, project homing."

"Are you sure Miss Jasper?" the Irish AI replied

"Yes. Then I want you to clear my schedule for the next two days." She stated then moved to the centre of the room and sat cross-legged, looking up at Maria "I trust you." She said closing her eyes she breathed in deeply.

Everyone looked confused except Maria she was the only one that knew what she was doing and if were up to her she would of pulled her young rookie up and hugged her tightly saying she never had to do this, but it wasn't and they needed this information. She knew there was a huge chance that this would break her, but she did it before and Maria was there to build her back up and support her. She was surprised when she said two days last time she did this it took her a week to get back to normal. She saw everyone in the room look at her questioningly and decided to fill them in briefly.

"She's replaying her childhood memories." Was her explanation, they looked even more confused

"I thought her childhood was fine up until they died?" Coulson asked

"Not exactly, she had loving parents but her childhood was not fine." Was her only explanation then turned to Natasha, "She may want to spar with you once she gets what she needs, I suggest you let her loose on the punching bag before though." She commented Skye was the only one to seem surprised by this, 'why would she need to let loose on a punching bag before the black widow' she received a glance from May still standing in the corner and she flinched under her glare, they seemed to have a mental conversation before turning away from each other, Skye went back to her lap top not before noticing the scrunched up look on AJ's face.

15 minutes went by before AJ's eyes flew open in fright, Maria was there next to her trying to reassure her, but everyone could tell it wasn't working. Maria glanced at Natasha who took the girl and led her out of the office one look at May, she followed grabbing Skye as she left. Leaving Coulson and Maria to talk in private. Natasha guided AJ down to the nearest gym, hoping it was empty, however luck was not on their side there were at least six other agents doing some form of work out. Ignoring them she moved over to the nearest punching bag grabbing the girls hands before she started swinging without them being wrapped, thankfully May wrapped her hands while Natasha held them receiving weird glances from the others in the room. Skye stood back and watched them do this all the time Natasha was whispering comforting words, she noticed the look in AJ's eyes as she battled a war inside her head. She got the affirmative pat on the back from May and she started hitting the bag. Natasha was tempted to hold the back in place but Maria had warned her to just let her swing and that she's understand why later on. The answer came quicker than expected one of AJ's right hooks burst through the fabric of the bag and had plenty of force behind it that it flew off its hinges. She looked at AJ in surprise thankful now that she let her punch the bag first instead of going straight into sparing. AJ was just standing there staring into space, but she had the look in her eyes and Natasha knew she was still replaying memories. She moved in front of the younger girl as not to startle her and unwrapped her hands once that was done she instructed her they were going to spar. She would never admit it from years of discipline but she had no idea what this younger agent was capable of, she knew AJ was right and that she saw her as a younger sister and that is why it pained her to see her this way. She wanted to know why she was like this and it must have been horrific if she was acting like this, very differently from the woman she knew and loved maybe this was one of the reasons why Maria didn't want her to be a part of the programme.


	6. Chapter 6

Project W017 c6

They started sparring and if anyone was asked to explain what they saw they wouldn't be able to. It was a blur of movement, Natasha forced into defence allowing AJ to get her anger out on her, although she surprised her even more when she pulled off extremely difficult moves and got past her defence. This is what Maria wanted her to do, to get all her frustration out, so that was the only reason why Natasha didn't fight back although it was tempting to. No one was sure what was going on but the crowd of onlookers grew, all they knew was that an epic spar was taking place in the level six gym. The spar lasted half an hour neither one tired but Natasha had to admit she was getting saw from the times AJ passed her defences she had managed to flip her a couple of times with enough force any other agent would probably pass out. It was when Natasha got a signal from May that Natasha struck, she had the younger agent on the ground in a tight hold telling her that the fight was over. She heard the younger girl murmur her agreement and that she needed to get back to her computer. When they both got up Natasha noticed the look of absolute devastation in her eyes however she was grateful that she had a mask over the rest of her features. May growled at the other agents to get back to work and giving them here glare they all complied so together both May and Natasha led the defeated agent back to Hills office. Once there she typed in a few things into her computer then slumped in her chair, she didn't even notice that Director Fury was there. Skye was baffled by the way he acted around her, instead of his intimidating stance he was reassuring. Power radiated off him and here he was being gentle around this agent. He murmured a few things to her and out of respect those in the room didn't listen in then he stood up took her lap top and gave it to Natasha. Who typed in a couple of things, knew she was out of her depth and looked up uncertain on what to do.

"Sir, this is…"

"Give it to Skye." Coulson commented, Skye received the laptop and her eyes grew, this was amazing, the code was super advanced it was lucky she knew what to do somewhat, but the AI the one AJ called ACE he was a major help in explaining the stuff she didn't understand. It took her half an hour all the while Maria sat on the couch with AJ snuggled into her. And every now and then you could hear her murmur comforting words, Coulson was talking with Fury they seemed to be having a silent argument and May and Natasha were standing next to each other in the corner both tense. When Skye was done they had a blurry picture of a man, Fury tensed at the image and what he had to do next he hated it, he picked up the lap top and showed the image to AJ everyone saw her flinch then tense up she nodded and buried her head into Maria desperate to look away from the image. She still felt so tense Maria thought to herself she saw Natasha watching her and shook her head slightly. Everyone felt the director's anger and he instructed Ace to put this image through their data base to get a name.

"I am sorry Director Fury I cannot do that." The AI informed

"And why the hell not?" Fury demanded

"Miss Jasper has already run a search on him 1 year, six months and 3 days ago. I am surprised we even got this image of him. He does not exist." The AI replied

"Why Irish." Fury mumbled "Well then put this picture on our watch list. Do we know a name?"

"I am programmed not to divulge this information."

"Override Fury Nickolas J."

"I am sorry I am not programmed to divulge this information." The AI informed

"Override Commander M Hills." Maria stated and felt AJ clench her top tighter.

"According to my data record Miss Jasper knows him as Psi." everyone heard AJ whimper, it was that quiet. The first to recover

"Like the Greek letter?" Natasha asked

"I believe so. Do you still wish me to upload it to the watch list?"

"Yes." Fury stated through clenched teeth, he was pissed and everyone in the room could feel his rage, no one would look him in the eye.

"Take her home, and stay with her. I will deal with your emergency cases from here. How long?"

"She cleared her schedule for two days."

"So be it."

"Ahh you might get a surprise at her apartment." Natasha informed

"Why is that? Do you think it has been compromised?" Fury asked Natasha looked down to the floor

"Her soulmate will be there no doubt, feeling that something is definitely wrong."

"It is true Miss O'Connor has been trying to get a hold of Miss Jasper." The AI confirmed

"When did she meet her soulmate?" Coulson asked

"Yesterday at the train station according to Izzy." Maria replied

"Then shouldn't she be trying to bond with her instead of coming to work?" Skye asked

"By the look of things she already bonded with her."

"After not even a day?" Fury asked knowing that sounded nothing like her.

"I'm guessing it was the cause of a very strong bond." Natasha replied remembering the way they acted around each other this morning.

"Maria I still want you to stay with her." Fury informed his second looking down at the girl they were talking about he wasn't surprised to find her completely oblivious to the conversation they were having about her. Maria nodded then eased the girl up she grabbed her bag and AJ's after placing her laptop in it than walking the girl out leaving everyone else in the room knowing she had it sorted as after all it wasn't the first time Maria had to do something like this. Natasha grimacing at her own memories on how Maria helped her, she was the next to leave the office. Coulson turned to Fury

"You know what would help her the most." He stated then left with May and Skye in tow leaving Fury in the office to think. Coulson was right he knew what would help her in the end but it would be the suffering before- hand that concerned him. After last time he wasn't too keen on that happening again, it all depends on how she reacts this time that will make his decision about Maria's rookie, then there was Maria herself she made her feelings pretty clear on the matter although he could order her to or better yet Romanov to do it. The bond however is strong between Maria and the girl it would make an interesting study to see what happens, but by doing so would put him in her bad books, he watched Maria raise the child after her parents death, she brought life back into her. He wonders if it would be the same type of relationship as Coulson and May have with their rookie. No it would probably be stronger than that. Even watching her before cling to Maria that way, it definitely shows how strong their bond is and considering that she'd give Maria command over her AI that was another sign. He knew Coulson wasn't the only one breathing down his neck to get Maria's protégée on the programme, they were suspicious as to why he was dragging his heels, they knew Maria was against it but they say it should be her choice however he had an inkling of an idea that Maria knew she would choose no especially now with her soulmate being a civilian speaking of which he needed more information. He left Maria's office making sure it was secure before returning to his own office. He knew Rodgers and Carter were out in the field and that Maria was supposed to be running it so he'd have to take care of that before anything else.

 **AN: hey guys, this chapter was intense I hope you enjoyed it, review and tell me what you think. Until next time:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Project W017 c7

Maria drove AJ's car back to New York, she looked over at the younger woman next to her who was cuddling her legs for support. She was furious at Coulson for suggesting yet again that they bring her into the programme making some very valid points. The thing he didn't understand, what most of them don't understand is that she'd want nothing to do with this project, and that she didn't want to put her in a weird place by opening up that whole chapter of her work. So far it is only volunteers on this programme those that they trusted would say yes, Coulson and his team were somewhat of a dysfunctional family so they weren't surprised that they all agreed to that project, she herself had agreed and now led a group of top agents Hartley, Morse, Carter and Romanov Coulson joked that they were an pack of Amazon warriors, but then Mac joined and Hunter along with Trip who was part of Coulson's team always joked how Mac was the luckiest one of them all seeming he was surrounded by beautiful women. He said that to impress his ex, hoping to get back in her good graces only for her to find her soulmate in Coulson's team Skye. That somewhat confused him the first time he was told that, but eventually became happy for her. Then there were Hand's and Blake's teams with each group they had their own rookies apart of. Everyone agreed to be part of this programme, so they had no idea what the side effects would be if a participant was unwilling. She didn't try talking to AJ on the way back, she'd let her battle her own demons for now when they got back to her apartment she'd make sure she was ok. She was intrigued to learn more about her soulmate, but knew she'd talk when she was ready. They were half an hour out when AJ decided to speak.

"Thank you." She mumbled

"ACE take the wheel." The AI took over leaving Maria to turn her attention to her rookie

"Hey, rookie no need for thanks." Maria said placing a hand on her shoulder, she was glad to see AJ smirk at being called rookie.

"I haven't been your rookie for a year now."

"You will always be my rookie."

"At least it's better than 'kid,' that was a frustrating two months."

Maria watched AJ's smirk turn into a grin as she recalled the two months spent with Natasha, she was glad to see her smiling but a painstakingly thought occurred to her, she was a kid. AJ was the youngest member at SHIELD to graduate all three academies and receive a rather high security clearance. Level 7 and Nick was thinking about a promotion but thought better of it. And it was all her fault, when she first met AJ she was a wreck just after her parents death it seemed she didn't care about anything, the first six months were nerve wrecking she finally managed to get her to trust her and ever since then their relationship has been incredible, she managed to convince her to live life to its fullest. She sent her to school only to realise she had already graduated high school and she wasn't even eleven yet. She then went on to further her education by the time she reached 16 she had already a PhD in engineering, computer science and mechanics, she was fluent in French, German, Spanish, Portuguese and Russian. She convinced Maria to allow her to attend SHIELD academy, she started at Communication, to which Maria was happy about that meant a desk job, but even then she was more advanced than most, it only took her ¾ of the year before she graduated. Maria was not happy as that meant she was too young to actually start working so AJ suggested to go to another academy; Sci tech throughout the next two years she ended up switching between the two academies of Sci tech and Operations. Maria then took her on as her official rookie, she was her legal guardian and wanted the best for her and seeming May wasn't back in the field Maria took her on. She was somewhat of a legend at the academies going out in the field at 19 even though Maria thought she was still too young she remembers how proud she felt after AJ completed her first solo mission. That was two years ago she recently turned 22 and has been in many difficult and dangerous situations half of which scared Maria half to death, other times was seeing the juvenile age of her when she does her pranking, with Natasha and Clint, gees those two could be a bad influence however she found that she could never punish them severely as they were making her smile and having fun. She had grown up fast it was great seeing her smile. AJ was staring at her phone and there was a gleam in her eyes, so it must be a message from Danny however her attitude changed rather fast.

"She doesn't deserve me, I come with too much baggage. Who would want someone that's broken as a soulmate." She muttered bitterly, "Don't give me one of your self –building speeches."

"Ok I won't, I will tell you this though, hang on hear me out would you…good. Soulmates are in this case the one true person in the universe that will stand by you no matter what, your bond is completed which means they are there for you to the end of the line."

"Did you just quote Steve?"

"Maybe. Anyway the universe, fate or God which ever one you believe in know that you are compatible to your soulmate. That you are the perfect match for each other, she completes you and you complete her. That is how it is meant to be."

"That was pretty good." AJ mumbles to which Maria smirks.

They continued on in silence in comfortable silence but Maria could tell AJ was still having difficult rebuilding the wall up to stop the flow of memories from her childhood.

"Miss Jasper, Commander Hills I have decrypted the file do you wish for me to tell you?" ACE interrupted the silence

"Yes ACE, but I have a feeling it can't be good." Maria replied

"Come and play." Maria felt AJ tense at the saying

"ACE I want you to inform director Fury, then I want you to file away that saying under restricted and not open it without my clearance." Maria informed, there was no reply but she knew the AI would be doing what she asked.

When they arrived back in New York and at her apartment AJ moved to the couch and rolled up in a ball. Maria went to the kitchen to make something for a late lunch well more of an early dinner, she found it upsetting when AJ didn't touch her food. Maria ended up forcing her to eat something. The next two days would be just as unpleasant she thought to herself. And she wasn't wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Project W017 c8

Six months later AJ sat down at the table, with Danny and Izzy while Maria was dishing up dinner. Those two days were terrible, AJ refused to do anything as she tried to block out the horrible memories that kept on surfacing. Danny had turned up, that was expected and with her help Maria was able to get AJ through it. She kept her promise though two days later she was out of her funk though every now and then people noticed her staring into space. The one called Psi had not made any appearances and this worried Maria knowing he was out there. She however went back to doing her work that needed to be done as deputy director but still the whole Psi incident had her concerned for later on. After a week off to spend with Danny AJ went back to work, going on short missions, she did however noticed that Maria was pushing her away and had no idea why, that was why this dinner was kind of confusing to her. She had recently confronted Maria about being pushed away and there was a flash of pain in her eyes before she went back into Commander Mode much like the black widows expression or lack of in this case. She had said this dinner was a make up on pushing her away but AJ could tell she was keeping something from her. Even as Maria was distancing herself from her, the bond between AJ and Danny grew stronger. She met her friends the place where she works and Danny meet AJ's friends mainly Sharon which ended up half the time with Natasha. There was that awkward moment when she picked Danny up from work and Natasha turned up to drop Sharon off as the three of them were going to the movies that caused a lot of questions. Now she was sitting at Maria's table with a beer in one hand while the other was holding Danny's. She knew there was tension between the two of them and was being very supportive which is exactly what she needed. But looking closer at Maria she knew something was wrong, she looked exhausted, was things at work that bad, no things were good at the moment except… she noticed the tension between Maria and Nick something they disagreed on could this be what was wearing her mentor down. She looked over at Izzy and noticed her studying her, while having a conversation with Danny. Since they met Danny and Izzy hit it off, but she too had been keeping her distance and the last couple of weeks Sharon had been ignoring her even when she returned from missions. No it wasn't her imagination things were definitely off. Throughout dinner she joked around and spoke as if nothing was wrong with them, she knew it and everyone knew it that it was false. She was hurt, and she was going to let them know it. The night wore on and after helping to clean up AJ and Danny headed out, Danny knew how AJ felt the bond was practically a telepathic link between the two. She needed to distract her and she knew exactly how. When they returned to AJ's apartment Danny pulled her to the bedroom. In the morning AJ laid on Danny's stomach her feet entwined with hers she smiled up at her. Today she was going to get her answers.

AJ strolled into Maria's office determined to get answers, Maria looked up expecting this from her behaviour last night. AJ moved to the panel inserting ACE to secure the office then turned around and sat in front of her looking at her expectantly. Maria sighed deeply before pulling out a file, she lost the fight with Fury, she'd been stalling to prevent this conversation by distancing herself but she couldn't exactly not tell her any more especially since she is sitting in front of her expecting answers.

"This project is highly classified…Project W017" she started seeing a confused look spread across her rookies features before she pulled up her mask. "I didn't want to bring you on this because I already know your answer, but I have had people breathing down my neck to get you on it, it's only that everyone on this project are all volunteers and I didn't want to put you in a difficult position." She continued watching her rookie's features for any hint of what she was thinking. She nodded for her to continue, "Once I show you this file it is up to you to decide what you want to do." Instead of explaining the rest, as it would be best to get her response before she got too deep into the complexity of this project. She watched her rookie scan through the file her eyes ever so slightly increasing before finishing the file she was shaking her head.

"No I want nothing to do with this werewolf experiment." She stated then sat there looking down. Maria let a small sigh of relief planning on ignoring the werewolf comment. Everybody questioned her judgement but she knew her rookie best.

"Is this the reason why you were distancing yourself from me?" she asked, Maria nodded. "Good, okay then. Right well I have some decryptions to do, is this why I have been on desk duty instead of the field?"

"No, that was Fury's doing. I can put in a request to get you back in the field if you want?" Maria replied

"Please." She nodded then left heading to her desk that would hopefully not be there for much longer.

 **AN: So for those who want more explaining Project W017 is a serum that injects a wolf into the body, potentially making you appear as a werewolf, well that is what it seems to AJ, I plan on giving you the information when she gets it. Sorry if you wanted more answers I take it you will have to wait and find out when she does. Please review share your thoughts and comments I am open for opinions. Until next time**


	9. Chapter 9

-Project W017 c9

Two hours later she decrypted the file and she swore under her breath. It was a video of someone taking out a group of robbers, then was pulled over by the officer on scene. They spoke and he let her go. Thankfully they couldn't tell who it was in the video, they just saw a rough size obviously feminine some blonde hair and a weird looking staff. Those in her think tank think its alien, but she knew better it was pure genius engineering. But she wasn't going to correct them. She's kicking herself for not viewing it before sending it up the chain, hopefully no one will notice. Her phone vibrated so she picked it up:

"Hello?"

"Hey did you get it?"

"Get what?"

"You know it?"

"Oh, yes I received it today."

"Meet up?"

"Umm, sure. It will have to be tonight once I finish work."

"Do you think she suspects?"

"Doubtful, she's preoccupied. And that is why I am giving it to you. I just need to add a few finishing touches."

"Alright meet you at our usual place."

"Hmm"

"Stop worrying everything is going to plan."

"Worrying please… and I know the plan. Alright see you tonight."

AJ continued on her work, the day flew by and she exited the building pulling out a small SD card from the computer she was working on as she left.

"Sir, she has left the building, do I follow?" an agent stated over the com

"No we have eyes on her, that's what matters." He replied watching the blonde leave on the cameras.

AJ walked through the park towards the coffee place that would be closed at this time, but she didn't care the walk was nice. It was just she couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed. She shook it off after making several different turns confident that if she was being tailed, she would have lost them. She saw her mark sitting under a tree and thinking better than sneaking up on him she made her presence known, the man stood up, he was lean with dark hair. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"So where is it?" he asked getting right to the point

"Patience I have it right her."

"You left me waiting for 15 minutes, beside I am eager to see what all this fuss is about." He replied watching her pull out a small bag and handed it to him he emptied the bag a necklace fell out with a blue sapphire in it.

"The chip is in the stone, let me tell you that was hard to come by, a chip that small with space bigger enough for what it's needed for. Come on what do you think?"

"It's perfect, are you sure it works, the chip wouldn't it being exposed to the stone and elements…"

"Trust me I know my stuff it works. Take it until I say I need it back."

"You won't back out will you?" he asked

"Trust me Jason if I back out you can complete it, say it's a secret mission and you're my back up if I freak out and pull out."

"You know you are weird, but I will give you 1 week if I don't hear from you, I'm doing it myself and I will make myself sound like the hero and you the woss."

"Sounds fair."

"Right well I am off, I have an early shift tomorrow and I'm cold. See you late Ally." She shook her head in amusement as he disappeared from view, she turned and headed back the way she came only to turn around to hear Jason in trouble she ran to the parking lot to see someone shoving him on the hood. Instinct took over she flung herself at the person wearing black telling Jason to get out of here. She was fighting this person only to stop after several minutes ticked by and still the person was standing, they were well trained but she was better she had the person on the ground, this is where she got a good look at the person.

"Bobbie?" she questioned fist in mid swing, she heard a shot then blacked out. Bobbie stood up to thank the person for their assistance

"I couldn't let her hurt my soulmates pretty face." Skye chided helping Bobbie to her feet.

"Maria will meet us at the bus." Natasha stated still not believing what was happening.

AN: Hello rubyrach11 here, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Don't be afraid to share your opinions I love getting feedback. Until next time


	10. Chapter 10

Project W017 c10

AJ woke up with a groan she went to clutch her head only to have her hands restraint. Panic flared through her the last thing she remembered was handing off the necklace to Jason then Bobbie. She looked around and instantly recognised the cage from Coulson's Bus, what the hell was going on. She looked down at the SHIELD cuffs knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of them like normal cuffs. She sat up and waited. Natasha came in with May and Coulson they wore masks however Natasha was wearing her Black Widow pissed off face.

"Why?" she asked

"Why what? AJ replied completely confused

"Why betray us?"

"Betray you?" she asked still confused May slipped out a recording and hit play

" _Hey did you get it?"_

" _Get what?"_

" _You know it?"_

" _Oh, yes I received it today."_

" _Meet up?"_

" _Umm, sure. It will have to be tonight once I finish work."_

" _Do you think they suspect."_

" _Doubtful, they're preoccupied. And that is why I am giving it to you. I just need to add a few finishing touches."_

She recognised her voice and Jason's from the conversation earlier today still though utterly confused.

"What do you think I was talking about there?" she asked

"Project W017?"

"Oh god," finally clicking onto what this was all about. "No this has nothing to do with that in fact it has nothing to do with SHILED, the necklace was a gift for Danny."

"Hmm, like we believe that why give her a SD card with heavy encryption that our techs can't get into? She's not a techie. So who are selling it to?" Coulson demanded

"It's not I swear, it's ACE. If you give it to me I will show you."

"SO you can delete it?" Coulson asked, AJ glanced at the door

"She isn't coming in. you are talking to us." May reminded, AJ nodded

"This is a huge misunderstanding." Right then Fury and Bobbie came in while Coulson and May left.

"Oh god," she muttered

"I did not think you believed in him."

"It's a saying. Listen sir this is not what it seems, I swear. The necklace carries ACE so that way she has access to him if she ever needed to." He was giving her his famous glare to which she held. Damn it she was frustrated at them,

"Do you honestly believe I would betray Maria?" she asked offended

"As far as I know you have been distancing yourself from her."

"What no that was her…" he held up his hand to silence her she looked at the others in the room, they wouldn't meet her gaze. They knew and yet they were still going through with this. She felt mad what purpose was this to lead to. Her answer came by a small case which Bobbie handed to the director and that was it she knew there plan in an instant. "Maria said I had a choice but I never did, did I?" he looked at her and saw his expression soften lightly. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" her tone going dangerously dark surprising everyone in the room he proceeded that was when she made her move, she broke one hand free and jumped forward planning on dodging them she just needed to touch the door get it open. But both Bobbie and Natasha were ready, expecting some resistance. If it was up to them or even up to Maria they wouldn't be doing this but they got orders that override there opinion and even Maria's orders. AJ got a few good punches in but she was out matched, she could have possible taken them on one at a time but not both at the same time, they were in sync. They had her on the ground holding her steady, the door opened and she knew it was Maria.

"Maria, please Maria don't do this?" she begged struggling against the hands holding her in place. Maria's heart broke as AJ continued to beg her not to go through with this, to help her but she was given a command and she couldn't ignore it even though she really, really wanted to.

"You told me I could trust you, that you would never betray me, that I could trust you. Please" Maria faulted, that is what she said when she first met the child, eleven years old and already had enough of the world. Never wanting to trust again to shut the world out.

"Maria." Fury warned, surprised that he had to re-establish the command damn this bond is strong he thought to himself. Maria felt her soul shatter as she injected the substance into the base of AJ's neck and stepped back, Bobbie and Natasha released her and AJ shot up and moved away from them all moving into the corner curling up into the fetal position.

"You promised." She cried back utterly defeated looking completely heart-broken at Maria, Maria wanted to comfort her she stepped forward but saw AJ flinch and that broke her heart. She glared at the man that made her break the trust between them. He ignored the glare and watched the girl with interest as she hugged her knees and let out a small whimper, then a determined look came across her face she shot up and everyone in the room tensed, she looked pissed.

"Is this how you treat one of your agents? One of your friends? Take things out of context frame them, give them no option. Well screw you, screw you all!" she shouted then flung them all back. Well the cats out of the bag. She thought as she headed to the door and opened it, those in the room slowly getting up shell shocked well big F***in deal. She shot out of the room and tapped something on her watch. She felt the vibrations she knew she was in the air she ran to the cargo hold and opened the door everyone ran to stop her

"There's nowhere to go." He yelled over the wind. He saw she didn't grab a parachute now agent Trip was blocking her access. He had to stall her until May brought up the door. She swayed on her feet, he could tell the serum was taking hold and then she full out grinned to everyone on that cargo hold

"I QUIT!" she yelled then fell back letting the wind suck her out. Natasha and Bobbie were in the Quinn jet they were the ones to tell them that one minute she was falling the next she disappeared. Fury looked to Hills questioningly but knew that she had no idea that the girl was gifted.

"How could she disappear?"

"Must be another talent."

"Doubt it." Maria spoke for the first time, everyone stared at her making her elaborate. "No one noticed her watch? She has ACE in her watch, much like the necklace she made for Danny. That's how she got the door open ACE is in the system on the bus. If I were her I would have signalled my car that I 'tweaked' when I discovered how deep a hole I was in. By the time she 'jumped', ACE would have brought the car and collected her."

"I didn't see her car and there was nothing on radar." Natasha informed

"She has stealth mode built in, you know what that means."

"Where would she go now?" Fury asked

"Go into hiding. Lay low for a while, then return for Danny."

"Danny that's it Coulson."

"Already doing it sir." He replied making Maria look confused

"We cloned both their phones, so while we have been receiving everything they have passing on messages we thought necessary."

"Maria's right sir, Alexa's just sent a text to Danny saying she's going on a long mission and won't be able to get in contact."

"Don't forward that instead say that Izzy has turned up at their apartment, Natasha come and collect Maria then the three of you are going to meet her at her apartment. We will give you 20 minutes to get back there then we will send her that text. Go now." Fury instructed.

 **AN: Wow that was a lot to take in. feel free to comment, until next time**


	11. Chapter 11

Project W017 c11

45 minutes later AJ entered her apartment as stealthy as she could, it was completely dark she snuck in picking up her staff the lights turned on and she spun to see Natasha standing there. She felt a presence behind her knowing her back exit was blocked her grip tightened, she was starting to feel like shit.

"I don't want to fight you." She said through gritted teeth, neither of those in her apartment spoke instead the door opened and in walked Maria, she had on her Commander face and AJ internally flinched, she couldn't meet her gaze. "I'm here for Danny then I will leave, and if I have to fight my way out I will."

"AJ you aren't going to fight us." Maria replied calmly.

"No?" AJ retorted

"No. Drop the staff." She instructed and AJ flinched under the command and found herself dropping the staff 'what the hell?' Apart of her wanted to curl up next to Maria and cling to her for safety but the other half wanted no needed to protect Danny. That is how she ended up attacking Maria, God it felt so wrong fighting her. There was a reason Maria was the SO, she had AJ on the ground holding her tightly against her chest, she was murmuring in her ear, those in the room saw the younger girl relax both knowing she would have no choice to do so.

"Shh shh shh, hey just relax, breathe in and out. Let your anger fade." She kept repeating this until she felt her rookie physically relax knowing she won't be acting. "Shhh go to sleep." She whispered in a soft voice, the younger agent was about to protest but felt her eyelids dropping. Maria stayed their holding AJ even after her breathing became nice and even indicating she was asleep. That was strange, normally that only worked after their first change and only in their other form. Seeming she was only injected little over half an hour ago that was another bafflement AJ was already showing signs of complete submission to Maria that normally happed after the second injection, Maria feared this was caused from the unwillingness of the participant. If so things could only get more difficult.

Back on the Bus Coulson and May were watching the surveillance footage of the cage, Maria was in there now with AJ snuggled into her. They had been there for an hour and the girl was obviously in pain. They remembered their own transition, flinching at the thought, AJ was in for a rough three weeks. Maria had administered the second jab when they returned to the bus, per Fury's instructions Maria was the only one allowed contact with her, he was very clear that her experience would be different from theirs not only was she unwilling but she was gifted, they had no idea how she would react to the serum. Bobbie was sitting in the lounge with Skye lying next to her with her head on her lap, Bobbie was running her fingers through Skye's hair, Fitz-Simmons were sitting across from them with Trip and Hunter playing cards. No one was talking they'd heard AJ scream earlier and were worried for the young agent.

"So when she said she quit, I take it that doesn't apply anymore?" Hunter asked

"Maria will talk her back in." Simmons stated as a fact.

"At least now you won't be the only super-powered one Skye," who only mumbled a response

"Yes but she received her powers after being turned, AJ's biology is different from the rest of us. It's really going to be rather fascinating to see how she is affected by it."

"Simmons" Fitz scolded

"Oh Fitz I didn't mean it like that." She replied and lay her head on his shoulder.

"You lost in thought?" Skye asked Bobbie looking up at her.

"Hmm yeah, just worried."

"She'll be fine, Maria is in there with her and by what you told me she is already adjusting nicely."

"Yes we can tell by the screaming from the cage." Bobbie retorted sarcastically.

"You know it's painful, besides the link between your pack should open up tonight."

"Yes that is what Maria is scared about, well you remember, your pack learning your life story. I already know it's bad that she had to mentally block the memories and now we are opening them up for us all to see."

"Then be grateful your pack is small." Skye said grabbing her hand and squeezing for support.

Meanwhile in the cage AJ was clinging to Maria shivering, she was listening to Maria talk about what was happening to her, she had just explained the W017 serum coursing through her blood stream was rewriting her DNA, preparing her body for the wolf. She saw the way Maria was looking at her when she had her eyes open, there was definitely concern there. She threw back her head in pain and managed to catch the scream before it escaped, her body was on fire, every fibre of her being was grinding away in pain. She wanted it to stop, small whimpers were slipping through her lips causing Maria to tighten her hold around her. She felt safe in her arms, as Maria rubbed her back, it eased some of the pain.

"You were talking about packs?" AJ reminded her trying to distract herself from the pain, especially in her head, it was like someone was banging it against a wall.

"Yes, there are four packs at the moment; mine, Coulson's, Vic's and Blake's."

"I take it your all Alpha's."

"Yes, but Fury is the top dog over everyone, he gives a command you follow it."

"Who's in your pack?"

"Our pack, well my beta is Natasha, then Izzy and Sharon of course, plus Bobbie and Mac, ours is the smallest…" Maria froze and scrunched up her face, it appeared she was having a conversation with someone. She had read about the mind link through the pack in the report, that was one of the reasons why she wanted nothing to do with this. Maria sighed then went to get up, AJ tried to follow but crumpled over in pain hands clasping her head, and she noticed her nose started to bleed. Maria was in front of her in seconds and she heard the door open, she looked up but everything was blurry she had no idea who came in. Maria was talking but she couldn't hear a word they were saying her ears were ringing, her breathing increased. She felt the sting of a needle in the back of her neck, then faded into darkness.

Fury had just instructed Maria to inject her with the third jab, Maria was protesting saying that things were going way to fast and her body needed time to adjust to what was happening. She knew someone was bringing the third injection to her while she still tried to debate against it, then he made it a command and she sighed deeply, she stood up planning on going to the door to receive it but stopped when AJ cried out in pain, she saw her hands fly to her head but what freaked her out was the blood coming from her nose, crap her body was rejecting the serum. She heard Fury telling her to finish it and she would be alright she tried soothing words to her but could tell she didn't register them, she felt Coulson come in and handed her the injection she knew he was concerned, hell she was terrified. She took a deep breath and leaned over AJ, moving her hair aside and injected her at the base of her neck she then collapsed into her arms. At first Maria was scared but then felt AJ's body rise and fall as she breathed. She looked to Coulson concerned no one has ever passed out from these injections. She laid AJ back down on the bed, and sat at the foot of the bed she watched her sleep. As the Alpha of her pack she was the first one to feel the presence of AJ on the mind link, by this time it was night again and Bobbie came in earlier with food and coffee, knowing that Maria would want to stay awake. AJ tensed as the memories flooded through the bond, it started off with one of her and her father working on a car then the damn broke and all these memories flooded the link, she felt everyone else in the pack tense particularly through the bad ones. AJ had told her most of them already but a few of them she found herself growling at planning to get revenge, she felt Natasha agree with her on that. Maria moved over and pulled AJ into a tight embrace, this is how she held Natasha when this happened to her. AJ was letting out small whimpers so Maria ran her hand up and down her back, reassuring her. Maria knew that when AJ woke up she wouldn't remember this part and for that she was grateful, maybe she could make her forget… no that be wrong, she would be there for her when she found out the others knew just like she promised she always would be. AJ still hadn't woken up and it had been two days since the link was established, it would normally take the average being 3 weeks for the serum to complete but Fury made her administer the three jabs within 4 days, by standards she should be dead which thank god she was not. Maria was getting some well needed rest she had Bobbie monitoring the feed she'd wake her if anything happened. Bobbie was sitting in the command centre watching the video feed of the cage and closely monitoring AJ's vitals, the girl was recently tossing and turning fighting off a nightmare by the looks she now was lying steady when her back arched her vitals spiked then stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

Project W017 c12

 _Previously: Bobbie was sitting in the command centre watching the video feed of the cage and closely monitoring AJ's vitals, the girl was recently tossing and turning fighting off a nightmare by the looks she now was lying steady when her back arched her vitals spiked then stopped._

"Shit. Simmons I need you now." Bobbie yelled as she ran into the cage. She went over to AJ and felt for a pulse, when she couldn't find one she started CPR. Simmons came in with a defibrillator, together they worked on her. 7 minutes later there was still no pulse, Bobbie looked at Simmons who looked upset, they nodded and Simmons pulled out another round of eppi stabbing it in the heart Bobbie continued compressions. Maria, Coulson and May were watching the scene unfold. It's now been 10 minutes since her heart stopped, and the two agents looked at each other as another minute ticked by they knew it was too late. They had shocked her many times trying to restart her heart they used up the maximum amount of eppi. Bobbie stopped, Maria stepped forward telling her to continue, and Coulson placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort. She moved over and held her hand, Bobbie was looking at her with sympathy they all knew it had been too long since oxygen reached her brain, so Simmons's called it. Five minutes later everyone had left the room leaving Maria with her rookie, and that was when AJ bolted up taking a huge gasp of air looking around wildly. Maria was surprised to say the least she moved closer to AJ who had a look of bewilderment in her eyes but seeing Maria she moves closer and relaxes as she snuggles into her shoulder, Maria runs her fingers through her hair and AJ felt herself vibrate with pleasure under the contact. Maria kissed her on her temple to which AJ snuggled in deeper, which made her smile.

"Hey pup you have no idea how good it is to see you up."

"I feel weird but a good kind of weird."

"That's good, normal in fact, but we will need to do a full physical."

"Why?"

"You were dead, you stopped breathing for 15 minutes."

"Are you pulling my leg? I feel fine, I can't have been…"

"I wish I was but no I am being totally serious. Simmons will run a physical for you." She noticed AJ scrunch up her face and smiled, same old AJ. She thought then led the way out still somewhat not believing that she was alive. To say the others were surprised was an understatement, the look on their faces was priceless and AJ found the whole thing amusing other than the fact that they were looking at her this way because she had died, they called it and everything. As Simmons and Bobbie ran through AJ's physical Maria stood with May and Coulson watching from the command centre.

"How is this even possible?" Coulson asked

"It could be that when she was 'dead' that gave her body the chance to sort itself out, now she's like anyone else in the pack."

"Except for the whole gifted scenario." May added

"I suppose I will have to ask about that. But at the moment I am just happy she is alive."

'Maria we have a problem.' Natasha informed her over their link.

'What?'

'Danny has no recollection of who AJ is.'

'Crap.' Maria made her way down to the lab AJ smiled at her as she entered as Simmons was taking a blood sample

"Hey AJ, Danny called she wants to arrange a date for..." Maria lied those in the room noticed confusion cross her face.

"Whose Danny?" she asked, Simmons gasped and looked at Maria as did Bobbie. AJ looked at Maria expectantly.

"A junior agent, never mind how's it going in here?" she asked resisting the urge to panic

"Well, Simmons here was about to tell me I am physically fine. Aren't you?"

"The results do come back saying she is fit as a fiddle, and that the transition has been completed."

"But just one final test I'm going to place this over your heart to get a read." Bobbie stated AJ shrugged and lifted her shirt, which was Bobbie's aim. Maria noticed that where Danny's soul-mark used to be was now bare. Simmons standing behind AJ let out a small gasp, AJ turned to face her

"What?" she asked

"You have a soul-mark, running across your lower back." She took a picture and showed her, it was one sentence but two different hand writing. It read; 'Well don't you look shit…then again look around you fit right in.' She couldn't get the words out of her head, she didn't recall having a soul-mark, 'this is so messed up.' Maria seemed to freeze after reading that and everyone else wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Well I must be missing something, seeming you all look like I've caught you with your hand in the cookie jar." AJ remarked sarcastically

"It's nothing, we just never realised you had that mark." Maria informed

"I didn't, but is it uncommon for them to randomly appear?"

"No. actually it is rather common." Simmons affirmed but thought inwardly that completely forgetting you had a soul mate wasn't and for the mark to completely disappear. This was highly unusual.


	13. Chapter 13

Project W017 c13

After a long debrief Coulson's pack and those of Maria's pack on the bus were eager to return to the Hub, there Maria's pack was being dropped off and Coulson's team were receiving a new mission. After answering AJ's questions they noticed her contempt of being around Maria, she was told she was meeting Izzy and Mac there. That they also had a meeting with the director, everyone noticed her tense up, and those in her pack felt her anger towards the man, several raised brows and looked at her questioningly as she held back a snarl as memories of how she was unwillingly turned surfaced, Maria's hand on her shoulder instantly relaxed her as she looked into Maria's eyes. A silent message was passed between them and she left the command room where the debrief was being held. Maria followed her out knowing she'd get an update from Bobbie if anything else important was discussed. She found AJ on the couch looking at her lap top sitting closed in front of her, Maria slid down next to her waiting for her to talk.

"I want to be mad at you." She finally admitted, "At everyone who did this to me, you, Bobbie, Natasha giving me no option. But now I can't, I want to yell, to scream at you." She winced at the pain in her head for even thinking like this. "You betrayed my trust, you broke the promise you made to me all those years ago and yet all I want is your forgiveness for thinking like this, to hold onto you, be around you and never let go, still even though how tempting that is I don't know if I can trust you…" she shut her eyes not wanting to look at her, she felt ashamed of admitting this but it was true. Maria stayed silent for a long time watching the girl beside her, the wolf inside felt angry at this confession but knew that she had broken her trust. She should trust her, she would do nothing to hurt her again. She needs her trust, so she wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into her side AJ rested her head on her shoulder and a small whimper escaped her lips, Maria felt the pup tense under her arm she rubbed her hand down her arm.

"You will trust me again, I will earn it, and I am here for you. You are a part of my pack now and are like a daughter to me. I never meant to hurt you." She whispered and felt the girl relax in her arms a small hum coming from the wolf inside of her, while her own wolf pleased to have the girls trust once again sighed in satisfaction. This confused Maria, she didn't command AJ to forgive her and trust her so suddenly, she had planned on earning it back. This was one of many things that would come across due to the new bond between Maria and AJ a bond like no other whether it was due to AJ's DNA already altered by her gift or the fact that she was an unwilling participant to receive the serum Maria wasn't sure. She could feel Nick's curiosity at the back of her mind over how AJ was effected she huffed in annoyance and told him he'd soon find out, they were 15minutes out from the Hub.

"I need to be honest…" AJ began, "the wolf inside of me is begging me to tell you, I trust you completely so a way for me to show you is by telling you the truth…I think you already know, it's a blur really over what I remember and I am pretty sure when the link opened up you saw it happen how…how I was changed." There was a slight tremble in her voice and Maria couldn't tell if this was due to a bad memory or she was afraid of what Maria would think. "When I was ten…Psi the man…the man who tried hacking shield using my earlier coding…he became fascinated with me…or more correctly my mind…he was introduced to me when my dad was overseas and my mum…she didn't know how to act around me…she loved me but…it was usually dad that used to tutor me, he was a genius too…he was a marine engineer…you already know this though…my mum couldn't help me with my projects…she helped me with other things…introducing me to Spanish and mechanics, she knew how to rip a part our tractor and rebuilt it with in a day. But my computer skills, love of science it surpassed everything she knew, one of my tutors introduced Psi a mathematic genius and at first he was good, he'd help me with finishing my senior level of high school and prepare me for my SATs…it was when he…you know, that I tried to…but he won me over again with science…my stupid mind was loving the fact that he was challenging me…saying stuff that even my dad didn't know about…I love solving puzzles so when he introduced me to one that he couldn't solve I ravished in the idea of beating him, I asked Tony about this and apparently it is quite common amongst us to prove who is smarter, to challenge each other as most others you face won't even come close to understanding what it is like…you are an outcast because you are smarter but Psi told me it was because we were superior, my parents disagreed and hated how I'd act around him, they told him to change the way he was teaching me or have no other contact, he'd stopped tutoring in that sense but he came around one day when my mum was busy, he told me to 'come and play' we played chess first and that was all I thought he wanted someone to talk to, he told me once being superior was lonely and asked if I had solved the problem he couldn't solve, I had… I used my earlier coding…the one he used to find me to solve his problem… the next thing I know he injected me with something…I woke up in a warehouse surrounded by brown rocks…he was facing me looking absolutely fascinated. He said he wanted my mind and he was working on a way to form a bond a way for him to take my knowledge…little did I know at this point I thought he was explaining to me but his mouth was never moving… I could hear his thoughts and some were very, very dark, I saw he had cameras in my bedroom…he got closer and touched me…I moved back and flung my arms out to stop him and he went flying back…that was when I realised I was different, my mind running hundreds of scenarios through my head, I saw patterns in everything I looked at, code like I never thought was possible, everything around me pieces of puzzles fitting together. When you rescued me and earned my trust I wanted to tell you, I already by this point figured out how to control them, but in the brief time I hacked SHIELD I knew I couldn't I didn't want to put you in an awkward situation and I didn't want to ever be forced into a situation like that…I later realised he played the whole thing, he set the board and won… he was worse than my 5th grade teacher…" AJ shuddered at that memory. "I ignored my gifts for a long time I became the person you wanted me to be, not some freak with ESP and before you ask no I never used it on you or anyone else in SHIELD." Maria absorbed all this information and through the bond watched it through her memories that was weird it was like as she described it the images in her mind were like a little homemade video. Maria clenched her teeth at the psychopath and she wanted to tell her everything was alright and that he would never hurt her again, but something was bugging her.

"If you have ESP how did you fling us back in the room."

"That is what I like to call a benefit from the 'gift', telekinesis I can move things with my mind I wanted you to leave me alone and I vowed I would never 'persuade' you so I pushed you back…do you know what's funny over the last year I would every now and then go out, that video I decrypted of the hooded female, that was me. I was known as a Jedi… in a way I guess I am rather similar to a Jedi except for the whole force be with you type of thing, although now thinking about the force it could really be based on the vibrations… you know how everything sends off a vibration…I can't interact with them though, but I can communicate with animals which is rather cool." AJ smiled against Marias shoulder as she snuggled in closer, god she hoped they would be alright after this. "Someone made a joke of me being a peacekeeper although I can't remember who…Hmm." AJ mumbled. Maria knew Fury listened in on this conversation and felt the presence of the others close by they could easily be listening and from what Bobbie was thinking they were.

"Everybody strap in we are now landing." May said over the com.

"Please don't hate me…" AJ begged

"I take it then you designed the staff that had everybody assuming we had a rogue alien in our country." Maria smirked indicating she did not hate her.

"Never assume anything as it can make an ass out of you and me." AJ joked remembering Natasha's comment from what feels like a life time ago she felt Maria chuckle and by this time they were landed and Bobbie came in carrying three bags ready to leave the bus. They said there farewells to Coulson's team then made their way through the Hub, director Fury wanted to speak with Maria and AJ. Bobbie went off to find Mac, knowing him he'd be in 'his garage', but she wanted someone to spar with and Izzy wasn't here yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Project W017 c14

 **AN: Hello, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, I love hearing your opinions. By the way I do not own any marvel characters. Enjoy**

It had been five minutes since Maria and AJ entered Fury's office and still no one has spoken out loud, Fury and Maria seemed to be having a mental conversation one AJ was not privy to over their mind link. He glared at Maria who bowed her head in submission, this surprised him that it had taken him that long to get her to submit he realised it was due to this bond between herself and AJ it slightly concerned him but for now caved, he hates using the wolf to make these things happen he values Hills opinion but it needs to be done and he was not getting anywhere with reasoning with his deputy. She glared at him but nodded her consent for him to proceed, AJ knew it was not good she could feel Maria's frustration but not knowing the full story she knew she could do nothing to aid her. Fury was looking at her now, as though he was tempted to try something, he had his suspicions and he was going to test them out.

"AJ show me your powers, I want you to hold Maria against the wall." He commanded, he watched closely as the command left his mouth, he watched the girl consider his words. She seemed to have a minor self -battle inside her head before she glared up at Nick.

"No." she simply replied

"No? I said do it!" He stated giving more force behind the command, he saw her flinch then look at Maria than a determined look spread across her face. "N…No." she stuttered, he was full on glaring at her but she held his gaze, he stepped back and gave a slight nod

"I thought so." He grunted

"This was a test, you'd wanted me to hurt Maria…" she fused, glaring at him he only glared back the wolf inside taking this as a challenge he let lose a snarl only to be echoed from AJ. It was Maria that stopped them before a full on fight broke out, by placing a relaxing hand on AJ's back she tensed at first before relaxing, she looked to Maria but couldn't keep her gaze. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled to Fury, he raised a brow at this. She could hold his gaze, question him Head Alpha but not her alpha.

'It's the bond.' His soulmates voice echoed in his head, he had to agree with.

'What do I do with her?'

'she is submissive to Maria and Maria is submissive to you, you have nothing to fear, her powers however…you need to tell Maria.'

'Maria I need you to tell AJ she can't use her powers…'

'But…'Maria looked at him surprised, he raised a brow at her interruption

'She can use them when you or myself give her consent.' He continued, Maria looked upset that Fury was making her do this. He could do it himself, but she knew why he did it. Her say has more pull with her rookie. Her hand was still on her back she turned her around to face her, she saw the look in her eyes and fear shone in them.

"I'm sorry don't put me on the index." AJ almost pleaded she hated how weak she sounded but she worked her whole life keeping it a secret so she wouldn't be put on that damn list, once on it everyone knew you were a freak.

"Relax, I'm not putting you on the index." She saw her instantly relax after she said the word relax, "However…" she noticed that the girl wanted to panic but was still obeying her 'relax' order she looked her right in the eyes making sure she held her gaze. "I don't want you using your powers unless Fury or Myself give you permission to." She commanded, she saw the command sink in and AJ gave a small, sad smile mumbled her understanding before looking down unable to hold her gaze which truly meant the command was absorbed. She looked to Fury glaring at him 'Satisfied?' she asked once again choosing mental link over voicing her opinion he only nodded.

AJ had transformed on that night she returned from Fury's meeting Maria thought it was as good as any time for her to change with her pack except for Natasha and Sharon, they were on a mission however Maria made sure it was okay with them before she told the rest of the pack, they agreed. It was painful as every bone in her body broke and repositioned itself, Maria said it was the hardest on the first shift and not always like this. She described when she now turns it feels like stretching out a cramped muscle. AJ's wolf was smaller than the rest but they expected that seeming she was the youngest. When Mac shifted he was huge, Bobbie and Izzy laughed at AJ's reaction she was already in wolf form, a pure white wolf with Blue eyes about the size of a common wolf. Mac was the size of a bear, with dark brown fur and just as dark eyes, instead of looking soft and cuddly he was lean and muscled, AJ basically fell down when she saw him. Bobbie changed next, turning into a tall, lean, golden/tan wolf with golden eyes. Izzy was slightly shorter then Bobbie with black fur and chocolate eyes. Maria was the last, she radiated the most power she had sandy brown fur and sharp hazel eyes daring anyone to challenge her, not surprisingly she was twice the size of a normal wolf only slightly smaller than Mac, however compared to popular belief Mac was the most gentle even though he looked the most fierce, that title belongs to Bobbie she had the longest legs and snout. AJ was overwhelmed by this but when they went to sleep she was happy that Maria let her snuggle against her, she felt safe in her pack and hummed in pleasure.


	15. Chapter 15

Project W017 c15

2 weeks had past and Fury noticed the attachment between AJ and Maria grow, Maria was teaching AJ how to go by life living by the pack's rules, she had her training with Bobbie and Izzy when she was around, it was now time for AJ to get back in the field. Fury and Maria had studied for any information on what it means for soul mates to forget each other, but had found nothing. He had agents keeping an eye on Danny but she really had no idea on who Alexa was and what was more concerning she found another soul mate, a co-worker from the hospital. It concerned him as he feared he messed with fate, one thing he lived by in SHIELD is never mess with a soulmate bond. He hoped it has no other effect on them, contrary to what others may think of him, he felt a responsibility towards AJ not just because she was one of his agents but also the relationship with Maria, she was somewhat of a daughter to him if he had a daughter she is exactly the type of woman he could picture her to be. So to make sure she was alright she would send agent Morse with her, it was a simple mission, a contact was dropping off a package and they had to retrieve. He debriefed them in his office.

"Why send both of us then?" Bobbie asked

"Because we have intel that others might make a play for it." Fury replied, both woman nodded their understanding then left to prep for the mission.

They acquired a quin jet to which Bobbie flew against AJ's protest, they agreed that she could fly on the way back. They flew to Italy Siena where they hired a car and drove to a small bar cervo grigio (grey deer) on the outskirts of town. They arrived on time for the meeting and as AJ entered the bar she instantly knew something was off, by those present she could tell at least two other parties were here and by what Bobbie was saying over the coms they had more outside waiting. AJ sat down across from her contact, he was having a drink and when he looked at her up and down she knew he was undressing her with his eyes. There was a lot of noise inside but mainly idle chitchat, she kept the conversation brief and to the point, she seriously disliked the man sitting across from her but nevertheless she pulled on a charming smile and flirted slightly, Natasha would be proud. He handed over a flash-drive the size of her palm then wished her luck after receiving the money he left rather quickly. She watched the men in the corner on her right get up as well as the four other men on the east side she wondered who would make the first move. As it turned out they were all one group and came at her with force. 'There's got to be a compliment there somewhere.' She thought to herself.

'Focus, on your six.' Maria warned through the link

'Don't need your help.' AJ retorted as she dodged the man who tried grabbing her from behind she flipped him over onto the table cracking it and ending up on the floor, grabbing a piece of splinted table she smashed it against the next man while kicking a third to give her more space. One had a knife while she was disarming him another sucker-punched her in the gut without stopping she used the knife from the man she was sprawling with to stab the man who sucker-punched her, then turning around to stab him. Both were none fatal but had the potential to become so and they knew it. She was then tossed over the counter of the bar smashing through glass. She wasn't fazed from the cuts, but instead continued to fight she was lighter than most of these men and faster, she had two more down before their reinforcements arrived. 'Bobbie where are you?'

'Kind of busy at the moment. By the way some slipped past me.'

'No kidding' these guys were more trained then the others one had a gun, he was the main threat he fired once but she had fast reflexes and dived behind the bar as he fired over and over. She heard the click knowing he was out she once again jumped over the bar threw the first thing she picked up, a glass, watching it smash on his face she was up in another's face then punched him across the jaw, she heard the crack of bone crunching he fell to the floor not moving, she heard a gun click and dropped to the floor just as the bang was heard. She swiped a man's feet from under him and jumped back up only to get a fist to the face, she felt her lip split and the warm trek of blood, he smiled until she hit him across the throat making him drop to his knees gasping for breath, she had crushed his laranx before kicking him over the head. She surveyed the room five guys left and they were boxing her in, she brushed up against the pool table she jumped up onto it while picking up the pole and a ball, she threw the ball hard hitting him square in the forehead he went down, four to go. Using the stick like her Bowe staff she managed to get one other guy on the ground before it broke. She was now dodging them, she technically didn't have to fight them she just needed to get out, and then she and Bobbie could disappear. One guy however was standing near the door, next thing she knew the door was crushed off its hinges as Bobbie was thrown through it AJ pulled her up and a guy was standing in the door way with a fully automatic gun. Without thinking she threw the ball in her hand at the gun giving her enough time to practically dive on top of Bobbie forcing her behind the bar. He let it rip, glass and wood splinters went everywhere, AJ pulled out her gun while handing her spare to Bobbie.

'Looks like it's going to be the hard way.'

'Agreed, but you're bleeding.'

'Please I've taken a stronger hit to the head from a cadet.'

'I wasn't talking about the split lip.'

'Huh? Where?' AJ looked down to see herself bleeding from the shoulder, 'Hmm must be from flying shrapnel.' AJ lied not wanting to distract Bobbie anymore. 'Trust me I'm fine.'


	16. Chapter 16

Project W017 c16

It turns out they didn't need to make a plan, Maria sent them back up and they easily finished them off, as AJ and Bobbie stood to shoot they saw both Agent Romanov and Carter working in perfect sync as they finished off the others.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." AJ joked seeming this was the first time she's seen them since her change

"Well don't you look shit…"

"…then again look around you fit right in." the three agents froze, nope this was impossible, they'd been friends for years now there was no logical explanation as to how they became soul mates. Each one of them felt a vibration run through them as they stared at each other,

"I need a drink." AJ stated after a long moment of awkward silence. She turned to look for any bottle that was not broken and held descent liquor. She found one, scotch looked descent enough. She grabbed four glasses in the other hand from a lower shelf that missed the fight as she stood up she took one step before all four cups fell from her grasp. The others looked up from their private conversation at the commotion. Sharon was next to her in a moment looking at where the blood was coming from

"You've been shot."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." She mouthed off, Sharon looked slightly offended and Romanov growled a warning. AJ didn't mean to sound bitchy she was tired and something felt off, she pulled the top of her shirt down to see her veins. "Shit, find the gun…wait which gun was I shot with…" she looked around confused which got the others concerned. "Ahh my memories playing up… first shooter, unconscious…not him I was behind the bar for that…second shooter dropped to the floor? No…wait maybe…I'm not feeling so good." She said leaning into the bar. Natasha was next to her in a flash while Bobbie watched the men on the floor, Natasha felt her head.

"She has a fever."

"Figured." AJ mumbled "Wait was there three or four guns. One bullet sound." She leaned into Natasha getting some comfort while Sharon inspected the wound.

"Shh маленький щенок мы имеем вас" (shh little pup we have you) Tasha murmured

"Я не щенком, я…волк" (I am no pup, I… wolf)

"что вы…щенок" (That you are…pup.)

"We need to get her to a medical facility."

"We need to know what poison." Natasha confirmed looking around a man nursing his wound wouldn't meet her gaze. "What do you know of this?" she asked first in English then Italian.

"She hurt you in self-defence if you do not tell me I will gut you like a pig and make you squeal like one too." She commented her voice dangerously dark. The man's eyes widened.

"I don't know who he is, he snuck in through the back fired once at the girl nodded in confirmation then left. He was here for the girl not the drive, honestly I thought he missed she seemed to dodge every other bullet aimed at her and it looked like she did again. Please I have no idea."

"Did he take the gun?"

"Yes, he seemed satisfied and left."

"He was not part of your group?"

"Honest to God I have never seen him before in my life." He pleaded Natasha stood on his already broken leg he screamed, "Please, please I am telling the truth."

"We need to go, the Italian field office are five minutes out. You guys take her to the nearest medical facility, I'll wait here." Bobbie said

Natasha ended up carrying AJ to their quin jet she went to the pilot seat while Sharon held AJ,

"The bullet's still inside, she's losing blood what's the eta?"

"Umm…hang on I'm being sent coordinates." 'Maria this is in the middle of nowhere.'

'Coulson's plane is there, that is the closes you can get for medical assistance that know of her special circumstances.'

'Maria's she's my mate are you sure…?"

'Yes Simmons is expecting you she has everything ready.'

'Fine.' "ETA, 15." She called back to Sharon, she felt her nervousness from here. AJ's words had appeared on their skin nearly 3 weeks ago, now they know they were AJ's they both felt strange, Natasha felt the words on her skin tingle, they have been since AJ said them, this was all so confusing she knew AJ for years now she saw her as her little sister and yet when she saw her in the bar a feeling flushed through to her heart, a feeling until this day Sharon was the only one to get from her. She sighed in frustration, the first thing they needed to do was get AJ to Simmons.

Simmons had stabilised AJ enough for Coulson to head back to the Pack's medical facility in LA, she had taken the bullet out of AJ's shoulder surprised that the bullet looked like no normal bullet. She had Fitz running tests on it to see if he could place it, she then took a sample of her blood and ran it through the system trying to identify the poison. When they reached LA a medical team was waiting for them, they took her away and returned her an hour later. Saying they couldn't do anything until they knew what poison, they did however treat her symptoms Sharon and Natasha wouldn't leave her side. She was unconscious for five days the doctors saying that she was fighting off the poison herself but they were still trying to locate an antidote. This is when the worst possible outcome happened she died, they managed to restart her heart but she was on ventilation machines filtering her blood and breathing for her. They found out her organs were shutting down which led to an increase to their search of finding a cure. Another day passed and Maria comes in to the room, she sees Sharon sleeping in the chair next the bed she looks around and sees Natasha leaning against the wall with her eyes shut, they both look terrible. The rest of the pack comes in for an hour then they have to leave to do various other tasks, Maria wanted to stay for longer but Fury needed her on something at the Triskelion before she leaves though she brings both Tasha and Sharon a coffee, giving them a hug for reassurance then leaves them be. The room drifts back into silence except for the beeping of the machines, Natasha now sits next to AJ while Sharon stands behind her massaging her shoulders. Over the past few days they did a lot of talking and now stay in comfortable silence, Natasha was holding her hand when she felt it move. If it wasn't for the lack of sleep she would probably have acted differently but instead she jumped up and started murmuring to AJ in Russian. That was when AJ opened her eyes, her hands flew to the tubes and before either Sharon or Natasha could react pulled it out. Her eyes widened as she looked around panicking, by this point the machine started beeping causing nurses to come running in one nurse had an injection in one hand and was about to inject her AJ grabbed her wrist and flung her back, that seemed to wake Natasha and Sharon out of their funk they held down her arms while the nurses got to work. Both noticed the difficulty AJ was having breathing, they held her down as she struggled against them both saw the panic in her eyes and felt the fear through the bond. The nurses sedated her and re did the tube down her throat, this time however before leaving they tied her hands down. Natasha was protesting but it wasn't until the doctor came in explain that it's in her best interest, they couldn't have her pulling out the cords or tubes her body couldn't take the stress of being incubated again. It was a couple of hours later that she woke up, she was still partially asleep when her hands pulled against the restraint. Sharon looked up at her to see her staring back.

'What…what's happening?...where am I….why can't I talk…my hands…' all flooded through the link

"Hey, take it easy. You're at a SHIELD medical facility technically the pack medical wing. You were shot and poisoned. The poison is still in your system. The reason you can't talk there is a breathing tube down your throat." Sharon was explaining while holding her shoulder and looking her in the eye. AJ began to struggle against the restraints. "AJ listen to me stop struggling…" Sharon said grabbing her hand and holding it firmly.

'It's tingling…I want it out…the tube…'

"AJ look at this…" Natasha spoke for the first time pointing to the ventilating machine. "See this, it's on automatic that means if you could breathe on your own you would be, but instead when your body needs oxygen the machine gives it to you, pushing the oxygen to your lungs. This machine is breathing for you. Until you can on your own the tube has to stay in." Natasha informed grabbing her other hand, they both saw the tears in her eyes.

'I'm trying,…I can't…my body isn't doing what…what I want…'

"I know щенок." she said kissing her on the forehead, AJ closed her eyes and fell asleep. Every now and then she'd wake up panicking only to be reassured by Natasha or Sharon.


	17. Chapter 17

Project W017 c17

Over the next two days AJ seemed to be improving enough for her to be taken off the breathing tube, Maria had come and told Natasha and Sharon to leave, to get a few hours away from the hospital, to get some sleep, proper food and shower. She stayed with AJ during this time, AJ had moved over on the bed for Maria to sit next to her together they joked for a while, AJ made Maria tell her everything she missed and found herself being consulted, AJ snuggled next to her and ended up falling asleep listening to the rhythm of her heart. Maria noticed AJ looking tired and pale, as she slept Maria ran her hand up and down her back, she had to admit she missed this talking to her protégée, her snuggling into her, she smiled down at the girl cuddling into her. Izzy came with Bobbie before Natasha and Sharon made it back, they carried a bag for AJ filled with entertainment while stuck on bed rest. Which mainly included her lap top and a bunch of movies half an hour later they were still there watching the youngest member of their pack sleep.

"Do people make a habit of watching people sleep?" AJ asked smirking as she turned to face Bobbie and Izzy,

"It's good to see you pup." Izzy stated delighted to see the smirk vanish and her face scrunch up

"Am I 'pup' to everyone?" she asked

"Yep." The other three agents replied smiling, AJ laughed to which the others joined in only to see pain flash across her face, she covered it quickly but not fast enough. The three looked at her in concern, she glared at them making sure they knew not to pity her.

They joked around for another hour before Natasha and Sharon showed up, they walked in on AJ smiling she had just won a game of go fish against the others. Sharon shook her head over the childish antics that both Izzy and Bobbie were doing. The smile turned into an all-out grin when she noticed Sharon and Natasha. She leaned back against the bed feeling contempt of being around her pack, she leaned against Maria once more and felt her eyelids dropping. The others noticed this and looked at each other a silent agreement spread amongst them. Natasha was the one that noticed her face was a draining of colour, Maria looked at the others concerned.

"Her heart is racing."

"I'll get a nurse." Bobbie said standing up

"AJ, hey I need you to open your eyes." Maria said shaking her shoulder. "She's not breathing." She said this and nurses came running in, once again started CPR ordering those in the room to leave. 15 minutes later the doctor came out looking sincere.

"No." Sharon was the first to click followed by a chorus from the others. He started the 'I'm deeply sorry, we tried everything could' speech when a nurse called him back into the room. The others followed him in to see AJ sitting up telling the nurse she was fine.

"It happened again didn't it?" she asked Maria who only smiled at her, seriously this girl was going to give her a heart attack. Sharon moved forward and embraced AJ into a hug which AJ returned just as eagerly. She could feel the emotions running through the bond, between the three of them, both of which mainly felt relief.

"Never scare us again like that щенок" Natasha stated moving over to them.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I think I'm all better now. I'm not 100% sure how this works but I am pretty sure the poison is out of my system." AJ replied which she received an incredulous look from the doctor. Who seemed to be getting over his disbelief, he had heard she died when she received the serum Vic had kept him informed while he aided Jemma through her findings but still. He nodded his understanding to Maria, then got the nurse to draw some of her blood to test. AJ while at this point was holding a hand of both her new soul mates she kept looking to Maria to make sure everything was alright, it was as if she was seeking her approval yet she did not know why she needed it. Something was bothering Maria and she wanted to find out what and see if she could help.

'Is something wrong?' she asked opening a link between the two

'Nothing for you to be concerned about. I am just glad to see you alive, you seriously need to stop dying on me.'

'I come back.'

'This time you did, please promise me you won't do anything reckless.'

'It's part of my job being put in dangerous situations. Did you find out who shot me?'

Maria looked at Izzy for a second diverting her gaze, this was it, this is what was concerning her. She noticed the other agents outside her room the last few days, and by the smell of them they were wolves. Most likely Hands as Natasha had stated earlier most of her pack is located around LA.

'Don't worry about it, we have it handled. I don't want you hacking until I debrief you about it.'

'And when will that be?' she received a partial glare from Maria indicating for her to drop it so she did. Slightly frustrated seeming she won't be allowed to hack for a while. The others in the room knew what was going on and they felt a little awkward. That was when the doctor came back in, 'huh didn't even notice him leave' she thought not realising she said that through the link, to which every member of her pack heard and smirked at her

'Easy there pup or we might think you're slipping.' Bobbie joked

'Am not.' She replied while replaying the last few minutes, her conversation with Maria, the others looking uncomfortable the doc leaving saying he would personally cheek on the results. And now he was saying she was right that there is no trace of poison in her system.

'Told you I was not slipping.' She smirked

"So does this mean I will be getting out of here sometime today?" she asked hopefully

"We have to run a few more tests depends on what they say although I suspect they will also come back clear. Yes their maybe a possibility of getting you out of here today." He replied, watching the young agent scrunch up her nose at the idea of more tests, he heard the chuckle of those in the room. He shrugged then left to get the tests sorted.

'Do I really need these tests? I already know I'm fine. Maybe if you put in a word I won't need to get any?' she asked Maria hopefully to which she only smiled, AJ pouted knowing she had no ally in getting her out of the upcoming tests. The tests consisted of several scans, blood tests and a complete physical and she hated it all, she moaned once when he started the physical but other than that she was the perfect patient, it wasn't because she was sucking-up hoping to get him to agree to let her go home afterwards even though she hoped she could. No, the reason why she was playing the perfect patient was because Sharon and Natasha were with her. They'd give her a stern look whenever she thought about complaining, so she decided to suck it up. She was still replaying the conversation she had with them yesterday, on agreeing to be platonic soul-mates even if there was a connection of romance between them. For some reason AJ didn't want to go that far. Once the tests were complete they made their way back to the room, to wait for the results, by this time the others had left.

"You know what I'm craving?"

"What?" Natasha asked amused

"A cheeseburger and shake."

"Well when we get out of here it will be the first thing we get." Sharon replied just as the doctor entered.

"Well we got the scans back, and I have to say if I didn't have your scans from earlier I would think there was nothing wrong with you. I would never have guessed that your organs were shutting down only yesterday."

"So you're saying the scans were clear." AJ stated jumping straight to the point. He only nodded

"I have to say it is rather miraculous."

"I thought doctors didn't believe in miracles?"

"We do but we prefer the science behind medicine."

"So does this mean I can leave?"

"Yes, but I suggest you not to change for a couple of days."

'Why does it matter what I wear?' she thought to herself, but both Sharon and Natasha were holding back laughter, 'are my thoughts ever just going to be mine.' She glared at them.

'He means no changing into your wolf for a couple of days.' Sharon replied taking sympathy.

"And also I would prefer it if you weren't alone."

"Don't worry Doc she won't be." Natasha stated

"I take it I get no say."

"You would be correct."

"Very well I will get the nurse to bring in your forms." The doctor replied smiling then left.

"I hope you meant what you said about the cheeseburger and shake or this will not get very far." AJ stated pointing between them, this time they did end up laughing. The nurse came in with the papers giving the 'take it easy' speech. They walked out of the LA medical facility,

"So where to now?" AJ asked

"We will be getting a quinjet and returning to DC. We have a place there." Sharon replied leading them to airstrip behind the hospital.

"Can I fly?"

"No, I have that covered." Natasha retorted

"Why do I have the feeling you are going to be more restricting than Maria." AJ murmured

"Because we probably will be. You scared us, it will take a while before we let you out of sight." Sharon stated

"I'll try not to make it a regular thing." AJ retorted sarcastically, she missed the look between Sharon and Natasha. "So are we grabbing the burger and shake from DC or on the way?"

"In DC…I know the perfect place."

"Ok I'm good either way just as long as I get my burger." AJ stated nodding her head in agreement as they entered the quinjet.

 **AN: so I hope you are enjoying this story, feel free to leave a comment I love hearing your opinions. Until next time**


	18. Chapter 18

Project W017 c18

 **AN: hey guys sorry for the wait, but this chapter took a while to come to me. Hope you enjoy. Remember I do not own any marvel characters.**

Natasha led the others into AJ's apartment after stopping to get the promised burger and shake, they then drove back to AJ's. The place was spotless Maria must have sent someone to clean up the place. AJ moved to the couch where she lowered herself down and sighed in contempt. It was late so she let Natasha and Sharon take the double bed while she took the single in the spare room, which converted into her gym. The next day they had a lazy day to AJ's disapproval, they snuggled up on the couch and watched movies while eating junk food with the promise of working out in the next couple of days. They sat through a crappy spy movie before turning to comedies. Natasha and Sharon saw AJ check her phone at least three times during their fourth movie.

"Expecting someone?"

"Hmm yeah, Maria… I'm surprised she hasn't called to check in."

"She knows your fine through the bond. If something was wrong she'd know, just as we'd know if something was wrong with her." Sharon replied, this seemed to satisfy AJ as she put her phone away. As the night wore on they joked around then Natasha connected the Xbox and they ended up playing call of duty. They ordered pizza and before long Sharon had fallen asleep on the couch while Natasha and AJ still played, AJ watched Sharon sleep and a small smile appeared. They agreed to be platonic but she couldn't deny she had stronger feelings towards them.

'You should get some rest.' Natasha informed her through the link.

'I can't not yet anyway, I just have this weird feeling…' she replied picking up her phone, she felt a hand on her leg which made her look up from the phone to Sharon who had woken up. She could feel the tingling where her hand was, to which became the focus for her gaze. She missed the look between Natasha and Sharon, before she could do anything Natasha was pulling her up and dragging her to her room.

"Well right now you need rest, it may be some form of miracle that you are fully recovered but right now you still need rest. We will come up with a plan tomorrow. Now good night, and we will know if you don't get any sleep." Natasha stated leaving her on her bed and heading out to the spare room where they were sleeping.

The next day Natasha got up at the crack of dawn like her normal routine, leaving a sleeping Sharon to do some Tai-Chi. The next one up was Sharon, who ended up making breakfast she contemplated making something for AJ but the both could hear she was still asleep. It wasn't til after 10 that she surfaced and even then her movements were sluggish and slow, but there was a certain spark in her eyes that had her humming in pleasure.

"Good morning." Sharon greeted, her response was a groan as AJ made her way to the coffee pot, this had both Sharon and Natasha looking at her with amusement. After grabbing a cup of coffee she made her way over to the couch before looking up at both of them.

"Morning. So what's on the plan for today?"

"Well the weather is crap so…." Sharon stated holding up movies. "I was thinking the Hangover trilogy then maybe onto something a bit more sci-fi." She stated holding up Star Wars, "Plus if you looked at the kitchen table you would have noticed all the appropriate movie snacks." She concluded

"Aww Carter there is no need to win me over…however it is appreciated." AJ stated smiling as she looked at all the goodies on the table. From where she was positioned she noticed popcorn, chips and a whole lot of chocolate. Her mouth just watering at the thought of it, then she let out a groan. "You realise if we eat that we will have to do an extra work out session to burn it off."

"No problem for that we have Just dance."

"For some reason I don't see Nat doing that." AJ laughed, to which Nat glared at her before smirking,

"I am full of surprises." She retorted. So they spent the day watching movies and pigging out on junk food, Natasha made them each an ice cream sundae as they put on the first Star Wars movie after having a good laugh of the hangover part III. Both Natasha and Sharon noticed AJ glancing at her phone throughout the movie but never once did she pick it up. By the end of the second star wars movie they had finished dinner, AJ grabbed her phone and dialled Maria's number. It went straight to voice mail, she looked at Nat and Sharon who were watching her concerned.

"I can't reach Maria." She stated after redialling.

"Maria's fine I spoke with her earlier, she's busy running a mission." Nat replied

"No I need to speak to her." AJ said pacing, "Maybe I should go…" before she could finish the sentence Natasha was in front of her, she grabbed her and pushed their lips together sparks erupted between them, AJ melted into Nat pushing the kiss deeper all other thoughts disappearing. When they finally broke apart for air Nat continued the kissing down her neck, she felt a presence behind her when she turned her head she was greeted by another set of lips, these were different compared to Nat's hot and sexy kiss, these ones were soft and passionate. A small moan escaped her mouth as Nat found her pressure point on her neck, she felt her smile and the humming from her wolf increased, feeling the pleasure of this attention from her mates. Sharon broke the kiss causing AJ to open her eyes to search for her but her attention was pulled back to Nat who once again claimed dominance over her lips, she was now guiding her into her room. She felt her legs up against the bed as hands appeared under her top, this time it was AJ who broke the kiss.

"I thought we agreed on platonic?" she questioned breathlessly, this caused Nat to pause, AJ was watching her eyes completely lost in the fiery green, she seemed somewhat out of it when AJ heard the slight growl coming from her chest, she felt the vibration in her own chest as their wolves called out for each other all too eager. Natasha stepped forward tearing AJ's top away before reclaiming her lips and forcing her on the bed, there was a slither of doubt that ran through AJ's mind before disappearing and soaking up Nat's kisses she pulled her top off and ran her fingers up her back, pulling her closer to her body losing herself to Natasha's embrace.

AJ was snuggling into Nat thinking she was asleep, memories of what just happened replaying in her mind of the hot and sweaty sex, each kiss they shared sent waves of sparks flying through them, yet while it seemed amazing it felt like something was missing, this is what had AJ stumped lost in thought. She felt someone move in behind her and instantly knew that it was Sharon, the warmth radiated off her causing her to turn and look at her. She was greeted by a kiss to the cheek, AJ felt her wolf stir and a small whine escaped, Sharon chuckled and it was music to her ears. Sharon moved closer and started kissing down her neck and onto her shoulder. She felt Sharon's hand brush over her mark her lips moving down her back until they were just over her soul-marks. This caused her to gasp so she turned around to face her now looking up at her AJ leaned up to initiate the kiss. At first AJ thought it would be weird with Natasha still in the bed but Sharon took charge and it felt completely natural to be in between them. After a round of passionate kissing they moved on to the next stage, as AJ's hands roamed over Sharon's body her fingers traced around a bite mark on her left shoulder filing the information away for later AJ focused on the woman in front of her.

Several hours later AJ was wedged between Nat and Sharon, Nat had joined them in the last stages and that was incredible. Everything felt perfect, there bond was nearly complete they just had to change into their wolves to seal it. AJ traced her fingers over her lips as she replayed the kisses in her head, a feeling of complete bliss filled her and her wolf was humming in satisfaction. This is what life was about, these precious moments of complete happiness she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Project W017 c19

 **AN: Hey guys, here is the next chapter sorry it's a bit long, anyway enjoy** **don't forget to follow, favourite or write I comment I love to hear what you guys think. I do not own any marvel characters.**

The next couple of days they hardly left the bedroom, only to get food. They were focused on each other. Alexa opened up and told them personal stuff that only Maria knew and in return Sharon and Natasha shared personal things about themselves. Sharon shared some stories about Peggy and what her life was like growing up, while Nat shared stories that only Clint knew, her answers were short and straight to the point. Right now AJ and Sharon had just come out of the shower, while Nat was out doing a food shop.

"So that bite on your shoulder?" AJ asked while drying her hair.

"Nat marked me. It's a wolf thing."

"Hmm. Are you going to mark me?" she asked looking at Sharon in the mirror, she saw her hesitate and slightly flinch. "Is everything alright?" she asked now concerned at that point Natasha entered the flat and the smell of steaks scented the room. Sharon left and hugged Natasha completely ignoring AJ's question. Her phone went off which caused her to move from snuggling Natasha to practically dive onto the couch to grab her phone.

"A message from Steve umm I need to go." Sharon stated grabbing her coat and leaving the apartment after giving both Natasha and AJ a kiss. After eating their steaks and chips AJ cuddled up to Nat on the couch while she was playing on the X-box.

"When are we going to start training?"

"Why are you getting bored?" Nat teased

"Not at all, I think I've proven my stamina…it's just I want to get back to training for when I go back to work. Besides I haven't trained with you in a year. I want to see if anything's changed."

"Oh really? I can think of one thing that's changed." Natasha said bending over and kissing her on the temple. AJ looked up and kissed her back starting on her neck and moving to her lips, that is how they ended up making out on the couch. AJ lay on top of Natasha who had her eyes shut as she tried to calm her breathing, AJ let her hand brush over her warm skin she traced over her scars till her fingers landed on a bite mark. She must ask Maria about marking mates… Maria, it had been five days since she left the hospital and still no message from her or anyone else from the pack. Maybe they were giving her space and time with her mates, but Maria would have at least called to check up on her.

"Where's your head at little one?"

"Maria…it's hard to explain I have a feeling, like an itch or a need…forget it." AJ said moving in closer to Nat, hiding her face against her skin.

'Mark her.' A voice echoed in Nat's mind.

'No! I won't do that to her especially since she won't be able to mark me back, that is practically forcing my dominance over her. I will not do that to her.'

"Everything alright? Your eyes kind of glazed over." AJ stated while squeezing her hand.

"I'm fine. Just checking up on Sharon."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. Just frustrated with something Steve said."

"I'm going to do some meditation." AJ said getting up and moving to the spare room that was used as a gym even though Sharon and Nat wouldn't let her work out yet they did let her meditate and do tai chi. An hour and a half later Nat came in wearing sweat pants and a singlet,

"Alright we're going to do a light work out." This made AJ jump up with excitement she did as instructed, this 'light workout' as Nat called it consist of running on the treadmill for half an hour than doing some yoga then spending 15 minute on the punching bag followed by 50 push up, sit ups and pull up with finally returning to the treadmill. After which AJ felt tired and sweaty,

"Come on I can't be that out of shape." She groaned out loud laying on the floor to which Nat chuckled at.

"Give yourself some credit you were shot and poisoned." Nat said helping her up she handed her a water bottle which she chugged down, then moved into the bedroom to get into some other clothes once she pulled off her top she felt hands move up her back followed by kisses on her shoulder, she turned and started making out with Nat (seriously what is with the need to make out, I'm such a horny wolf).Natasha pushed her onto the bed then straddled her, kissing down her neck over her pressure point AJ let a gasp escape, but that didn't stop Nat she moved down her neck to her shoulder. There she felt something hard scrap against her skin then something pierced the outer layer she hissed in pain trying to push her off, but Natasha's grip was to strong and before she knew her hands were held firmly above her head. The stinging sensation grew into a tingling sensation that ran straight to her soul mark she felt it burn, this forced a whimper to escape. She tried once again to push Natasha off but once again failed a small growl escaped from her causing AJ to flinch and look away in a submissive gesture all the while she kept thinking 'what the actual fuck.' Her eyes were feeling heavy and her breathing became slow she turned her head exposing her neck to Nat who only now looked up, her eyes widened in panic as she sat bolt right up.

"Shit." Alexa I am so sorry, I did not mean to. She watched as the girl closed her eyes and whimper slightly in her sleep. She felt her wolf growl in consent now dominate over the younger wolf happy that she knows her place.

'Why did we do that we said no.' she thought to herself

"You know it was a command, you couldn't have stopped yourself even if you tried. Her words are red, you have marked her and claimed dominance over her." Sharon said walking into the room,

"She isn't going to forgive me for it."

"She will, she'd have no choice to, her wolf won't allow her to be angry at you."

"Maria is going to be pissed."

"She will, especially seeming she won't be able to be angry at Nick."

"It wasn't Nick,"

"Then who?"

"His mate."

"Oh boy, Maria is not going to be happy."

"She was thinking about Maria, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up."

"Do you think that is why you had to mark her?"

"Is this why you left to see Steve?"

"Yes, I didn't want to mark her."

"And you think I did?"

"That's not what I meant."

"What's sad is I didn't even know I was doing it. When she whimpered that seemed to snap me out of it."

"You don't think I will end up marking her too do you? I mean you did it and you're our beta do you think that would satisfy them?"

"Well look at her, how do you feel about her?"

"Like I normally do, I need to protect her plus the urge to jump her bones."

"We really need to complete the bond, I can't think of anything else except sex."

"Well let's wake her now."

"We can't, she's been marked, and she is going to be out of it till morning." Natasha stated sadly.

"Hey you didn't mean it." Sharon stated moving up behind her and hugging her from behind while kissing her neck.

The next day Alexa woke with a fright, her back burned and her head was pounding, her memory of the day before was fuzzy. The bed was empty and a tang of sadness filled her heart as it looked like neither Sharon nor Natasha slept here last night. Then it all rushing back, Natasha had actually bitten her and damn it hurt like a sun of a gun. Why would she bite her, if that was her being marked why did it hurt like that and why did she become scared of her. She remembered her wolf taking over and showing signs of complete submission, feeling the need to please her and even still she had the gut wrenching feeling of needing to satisfy her. Speaking of where was she, she got up and only now realised she was half naked. Grabbing her top she put it on as she exited the room, she heard the sound of constant thumping coming from the gym so she went in there to see Natasha on the punching bag going at it like there was no tomorrow. Each punch she threw Alexa internally flinched, it was then that Natasha seemed to sense her presence she stopped to look at her. Alexa couldn't stop the smile on her face at seeing her, but it was dropped when she saw the look on her face. Natasha's eyes were full of sorrow and guilt, Alexa stepped forward with her head tilted slightly out of curiosity and caution. Trying to get something from Natasha's expression as to what was wrong, she saw her take a deep breath as if to say something while taking a step away from her and Alexa couldn't stop the flinch.

"D-Did I-I do something wr-wrong?" Alexa stuttered

"No Alexa, god no I did." Natasha said closing the distant between them. "And I'm so sorry."

"W-What did you do?" she stuttered again (god what was wrong with her)

"That."

"W-what?"

"You're stuttering, that's because of me."

"H-how?" completely confused

"I marked you." She replied as if that answered everything. Alexa looked down trying to figure out how this made her stutter.

"I…I d-don't understand."

"Of course you don't, you're nervous around me now." To which Alexa could only nod, but unable to maintain eye contact she looked down to the floor.

"When I marked you I claimed dominance over you. You being nervous, your stuttering is your wolf, she is… how do I put this… she is trying her hardest to make my wolf happy and not anger me. That is why you are looking at the floor right now instead of me."

"But you marked Sharon, and she isn't submissive towards you."

"Her mark is different, it is a beneficial mark, and she and I are equal, whereas ours you are dependent. I'm so sorry Alexa." She said pulling her into a hug, she felt her wolf hum in pleasure under this contact and before she could stop her self

"You have nothing to apologise for, please don't be sad…I… don't want to see you sad because of me. Everything is fine." She stated, Natasha gave a sad smile knowing it was the bond that was making her say this.

'It's her wolf wanting your forgiveness.' Sharon stated over the bond

'What why?'

'It feels guilty that it is making you upset.'

'How do I fix this?'

'You can't, you just have to adapt, be careful what you say around her and how you say it. She will do anything to please you, she is by right yours.'

'No. what was the purpose of this?'

'I guess we will find out when the time is right. Although it has me curious which bond is stronger yours our Maria's.'

'Maria's. I would never take that from her.' She could fell Alexa's wolf hum under her arms over the contact.

"We should probably complete the bond. I may be nervous around you but it has not changed me wanting to jump you here and now." Alexa mumbled

Sharon entered in her wolf form she was a bigger version of Alexa's wolf pure white with blue eyes, Alexa shifted next to her and Natasha had to note she looked more like Sharon's pup than mate, she saw Sharon raise an eye at her thought to which she smirked back 'what it's true.' She stated before turning into a reddish brown wolf slightly smaller than Maria wold with glowing green eyes after brushing up against Sharon Alexa lay down, with her tail between her legs asking permission to snuggle up against Natasha, to answer her question Natasha laid down and let Alexa creep forward until she snuggled up against her, Sharon then manoeuvred around Natasha and laid behind her with her head on her back. Alexa saw a small gap between the two and smiled moving in between them letting out a satisfactory huff, before falling asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Project W017 c20

 **AN: Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying this so far, well here's the next chapter. Enjoy** **I do not own any of the marvel characters.**

Alexa woke up in between Sharon and Natasha they were still both asleep, she looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was 5.30 the next morning. She didn't understand what had woken her up, she looked around to find everything still in place, and the door was still locked. That was when she noticed the nagging feeling in her head, she climbed out of bed much to her own protest and started getting dressed. She understood what the need was and today she was going to fulfil it, as she slipped her top on she heard movement behind her she turned to see both Sharon and Natasha staring at her.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Sharon asked

"I have a feeling you already know. I'm sorry I need to see her." Alexa said moving to the door.

"Alexa." Natasha stated which caused her to freeze, she slowly turned to face her, and she scrunched up her face as she fought with her wolf inside.

"I…I'm s…sorry…I…I…n-need t-to g-go." She stammered as she left the room grabbing her phone on the way out she only then realised she didn't have her car. Typing a few things on her cell phone she saw it was in the parking lot at the triskelion, thankfully her phone was still connected to it so she sent for it and waited out on the street. It took 15 minutes for the car to arrive by this point she decided to walk some of the way, mainly because she was scared that either Nat or Sharon would come looking for her. She knew her place if they ordered her back inside she'd have to go back inside. When her car pulled up beside her she hopped in and thanked ACE for bringing it to her. She then made her way back to the Triskelion. When she entered the building she made her way up to Maria's office, she knocked once but no reply came, so using her key she entered looking around she could tell Maria hadn't been here for a few days which was odd as this was her main office, unless Fury sent her on a mission. One way to find out, as she left the office she locked up making sure it was secure. Her phone beeped meaning an incoming text, she paused to look at it, 'hmm and encrypted file.' She opened it and read through it and what she read made her blood boil. She made her way up to Fury's office the other agents were smart enough to keep out of her way, she wore a cross between the Commanders' and the Black Widow's expression which was dark and meant she was highly pissed off. What could she say she learnt from the best.

She stormed into Fury's office glaring at the man sitting at his desk, he looked up from his paper work to see the young agent across from him glaring at him, and he saw she was angry, so he waited for her to tell him what she wanted. Even though he knew exactly what she wanted he needed her to say it and that she did.

"Where is she?" she demanded

"She's busy." He replied calmly, he could not lose his temper.

"Where do you get off on messing with people's lives?" she asked serious, this stumped him what was she getting at?

"Excuse me?"

"Messing with people's lives. What was it for? Your own personal entertainment. Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Order Natasha and Sharon to change our bond." She stated somewhat hurt. "Was any of it real or were they following orders."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Than what's this?" she said somewhat throwing her phone at him, he picked it up and read through the file

"Where did you get this?" he asked/demanded

"It doesn't matter. I want to speak to Maria and you ordered her to stay away from me." Her voice came out sharp and ragged almost in a snarl, which could only mean she was on the brink of turning.

"You need to calm down." He commanded, he saw her flinch but she was too worked up she snarled at him and before he could say anything she shifted. He stared at her mouth hanging open before he felt his own wolf growl at the challenge.

'Maria you better get in here, before I do something I will regret.'

'I'm on my way.'

'I thought you said she was the size of a normal wolf.' He accused

'She is.'

'Well she has had a growing spurt then because she is three times that size now.'

'Shit.' Fury heard Maria swear over the link but was too preoccupied to chastise her on her language, Alexa was snarling at him, but still hadn't made a move towards him. Smart girl she may be pissed at him but she wasn't stupid enough to fully attack him. So this is the only thing that was keeping him from changing. The door opened and Maria entered she paused at the sight of her before remembering why she was here.

"Alexa" she called Alexa growled at her before wincing as if in pain, she turned to look at Maria her ears flat against her head with her tail tucked between her legs she lowered herself to the ground in submission, a small whine escaped her lips as it appeared they were having a mental conversation. Fury looked on with interest, even more curious about Maria's protégée. Alexa growled again that turned into a snarl.

"Alexa." There was a warning tone in Maria's voice that had the wolf looking at the ground.

'Listen to me, this anger you are feeling needs to fade.'

Alexa whined again but felt her rage fading, she couldn't keep it even if she wanted to.

'Good, now I need you to shift back. This shift has taken a lot out of you, you are feeling tired.'

Alexa made a grumbling sound in her chest but felt her body shifting back into human form, still on the ground she looked up at Maria, her body feeling exhausted. Maria moved over to her and helped her up onto the couch, there she snuggled into her side feeling safe in her alpha's arms. Maria rubbed her back in soothing motions. Nick had told her he wanted answers so instead of making her sleep she made her feel too tired to argue.

"Was any of it real?" She mumbled

"Listen to me pup, Nick has the only best intentions at heart, and he cares for each of us, for that we have to trust that he knows what he is doing. As for Nat and Sharon they love you and you love them no matter what you are there for each other that is what it means to be soul mates." She felt Alexa sigh against her chest now came the hard part.

"Alexa." She felt the girl tense before she looked up, "where did you get the file?"

"It was sent to me." She replied automatically.

"Who sent it?"

"I don't know…I didn't recognise the number." She was getting upset, she didn't want to disappoint Maria. Maria rubbed her back, making her relax. "If you let me I could trace the number."

"If I let you?"

"I still can't hack, you haven't debriefed me. I…I tried to but I physically couldn't I got a headache and my fingers just wouldn't do what I wanted."

Maria glanced at Nick before replying, "No I don't want you hacking."

"But…" she wanted to argue to say she is their best hacker but she was exhausted she could feel her eyelids dropping. Maria looked at Nick who was watching the exchange he knew Maria did this, made her too exhausted to argue. Their eyes locked, they both knew who sent her the text, they were trying to drive a wedge between them and if it weren't for Maria's bond with her they would have succeeded.

Natasha, Sharon were waiting outside of Fury's office with Mac and Izzy the heard the snarls turn to whimpers. No one spoke, Izzy knew the pain of the separation between Maria and AJ. She was the one who had to keep her busy while she was with Nat and Sharon. She had told her that she had this pull, this need to check on her after the 2nd day. The whole pack could feel the emotions of their alpha and this concerned Nick he had them take Maria to a containment unit in one of the pack houses so she would use the bond to talk or check on AJ. That was difficult seeing her that way, she was frustrated at the whole situation and then they felt the pain AJ felt when Natasha marked her with a dominance mark. That had her pissed Izzy had to diffuse that before it turned ugly, that was why she was now watching Natasha pace in the waiting room. She could normally hide her emotions well even from pack members but today they could tell she was nervous. Sharon placed a reassuring hand on her arm to stop her from pacing. The doors opened and Maria led a very tired looking AJ out of the office, both Sharon and Natasha looked at AJ concerned while Izzy looked at Maria questioningly.

"Grab your go bags, were going to Spartacus." She informed guiding AJ away from the office. They met at the quinn jet, Natasha carried two go bags meaning she must have grabbed AJ's, the others had their own. There was tension amongst them and they all knew it, at the moment AJ was snuggled into Maria, who guided her next to Sharon.

"Natasha you're up front with me." Maria stated heading to the piolets seat. AJ cuddled into Sharon and fell asleep listening to her heart beat. Mac sat across from them sitting there as if guarding them while Izzy sat on the other side of AJ and every once in a while would throw a glance to those piloting the plane.

They arrived at Spartacus three hours later and during that time Natasha had an earful from Maria, she took her punishment and apologised.

"I love Spartacus, their garage here is amazing." Mac commented as they landed

"Like the Hub but smaller and less robotic. Is that not what Coulson called it?" Izzy stated

"Skye actually." Sharon answered.

"Alright, we are here for the next week or so. In this time we need to work on our training." Maria commanded.


	21. Chapter 21

Project W017 c21

It had been five days since they arrived at Spartacus, Coulson's team had arrived yesterday with Bobbie. Maria watched Alexa carefully noticing the way she acted around Natasha, who had come to her asking on how to act around Alexa. Maria had told her to be careful on how she talked to her to make sure not to make commands in conversations, but what had Maria concerned was that Natasha had come to her saying that Alexa knew exactly what she wanted before she did herself, to fix this Maria told her to try distancing herself and she did. Alexa came to her the day Coulson's team arrived confused on how to act around Natasha, the human side of her wanted one thing but the wolf in her kept winning, needing to please her, she saw Natasha was distancing herself from her and a part of her was glad but the other part hated it. Maria didn't know how to respond to that, well she did but she didn't want to say it.

"Say it, you have that look that you know something but don't want to say it."

"You won't like it, hell I don't even like it."

"Just tell me please."

"I can override the mark."

"You can?" hope gleamed in her eyes

"Yes, but…"

"Of course there's a but…"

"But I would have to mark you instead."

"That would be weird wouldn't it, I mean you're not only my alpha but my mentor."

"It won't be a romantic mark, it is a dominance mark."

"I don't get it, I am already submissive towards you. What else?"

"It's unheard of an alpha marking a loyal pack member, there could be any number of ramifications."

"But in doing so, the relationship between myself and Natasha would be less… awkward."

"Yes, it would break your mark of dominance with her."

"Would you have to bite me?"

"Yes."

"Do it."

"I…"

"Please."

"You're going to have to talk to Natasha and Sharon. By marking you my scent will be on you. They need to be alright with this before I do it."

"Fine. They should be fine with it, I mean it's not like I'm betraying them or anything." So she left Maria in search for her mates. It was going to be awkward to ask Natasha for this because in a way it did feel like a betrayal, as if she was saying she wasn't good enough. She found Sharon in the gym, she was sparring with Izzy. Izzy indicated to Sharon of her presence so they decided to take a break. Sharon came over to her carrying a water bottle.

"What's up pup? You look serious."

"I am, I need your advice and maybe your support."

"Shoot. I'm all ears."

"I think I have a way to get rid of my dominance mark."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And are you wanting this?"

"Well yeah… it is too weird with it. I can't be myself around her, I be who my wolf thinks she wants. I'm a pushover. At least if I get it removed things will go back to a somewhat normalcy."

"Well if its something you really want I say go for it. I know Tasha would want this."

"There's a catch though."

"Of course…what is it?"

"Maria will have to mark me. I mean I'm already submissive towards her as she's my alpha, it shouldn't change the dynamic between us. A small price to pay is her scent will linger on me due to the mark. She says she won't do it unless both you and Natasha agree."

"I agree."

"Thank you Sharon." She said grabbing her into a hug. "Now I have to find Tasha long enough to explain before she tries to avoid me."

"You don't have to explain to her. She heard you." Sharon said looking over her shoulder, AJ followed her gaze to land on the red head Russian only to glance down to the floor once again getting overwhelmed by the feeling of betraying her. Natasha seemed to understand though

"Alexa, hey look at me..." She said moving closer to her once their eyes met she continued, "I give you my blessing. Let Maria do it." AJ nodded her gratitude then left heading back to Maria's office, she seemed somewhat nervous, it felt like walking the last mile. Maria was waiting for her already aware of the others decision. She pulled AJ over to the wall next to her couch,

"Alright this is going to hurt, I've turned this room on lockdown so nobody will hear you. Afterwards you will be asleep." Maria explained, AJ nodded she remembered. "Seeming that Natasha's mark is somewhat fresh it will hurt more so brace yourself." Maria continued, AJ still too nervous to speak nodded again. Maria moved over she held both of AJ's hands above her head with one hand while pulling the top of her t-shirt to reveal her shoulder. Looking one last time into AJ's eyes Maria bent over and bit into her neck. The sudden flare of pain had AJ revolting against Maria trying to push her off, but like Natasha, Maria held her firmly against the wall. It took everything in her not to scream, she couldn't contain the whimpers though of her wolf. She was completely freaking out, there was no tingling this time only sharp stinging sensations running through her body. That was when the burning started, this time she couldn't stop the scream. Her wolf took over trying every submissive gesture to make it stop, if she was in her wolf form she would have her tail between her legs, lying on the ground with her neck and stomach exposed. In human form she had her eyes cast down to the ground and trying to be small and less threatening, she had her neck exposed to Maria and now the screaming had stopped she was letting out whimpers. Her body language screamed submission, a part of her felt like passing out from the pain but the stronger part of her, the agent inside knew pain tolerance. She could feel herself getting drowsy and before she could stop herself she felt herself go limp as darkness over took her. Maria still holding onto AJ felt her go limp, so she finally let go standing up tall, she moved AJ to the couch and watched her sleep. She felt her pain as her mark overtook the younger agent, she felt her wolf go submissive but knew she couldn't stop, not until she fell asleep that meant the seal was complete. Watching AJ sleep looking so innocent and peaceful, she had no idea of the ramification that would certainly appear because of this but right now she didn't care.

"Ms Hills, Agent Coulson is trying to get in contact with you. Should I let him in?" ACE asked

"You can take my office off lockdown and let him in." Maria replied, there were beeping noises then the door opened and in walked Phil and May.

AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. Don't forget to favourite or review, I never tire from hearing your thoughts and opinions about Project W017. Until next time


	22. Chapter 22

Project W017 c22

It had been two days since Phil and Mel came into Maria's office, they came bearing bad news. SHIELD was now on high alert, Maria didn't want to tell AJ exactly why, so instead she said it was a security risk so they were just being cautious. AJ accepted her response, with little badgering for more intel to which Maria was grateful. She had at least two members of the pack with her at all times. The reason they were on such high alert was Psi had been making some noise and as far as they can tell it is all leading to something big.

Alexa was walking out of the gym with Sharon and Skye, things had been good now that Natasha's dominance mark was removed they spent the day together yesterday and probably would have today but Natasha was called into a meeting with Maria. So AJ went to the gym for a workout session with Sharon and Skye, during which AJ and Skye bonded over computer coding. After two hours they agreed to go get some lunch as they were walking towards the kitchen they ran into Izzy.

"Hey Skye, May's looking for you." Skye nodded catching onto the urgent undertone.

"Hey Izzy want to come with us to get some lunch."

"No time for that you two are coming with me." Completely serious, she grabbed AJ's wrist and started pulling her to the sleeping quarters.

"Woah, Izzy where's the fire at." AJ said looking around as she saw several other agents also in a rush but heading the other direction. "Shouldn't we be heading that way."

"No everything is sorted, Maria wants you in here." Izzy said opening her and Maria's sleeping quarters.

"Woah Iz I had no idea you felt that way?" AJ teased, she was rewarded with a stern glare. "Sorry," she mumbled. After they entered Izzy locked them in. AJ noticed both Sharon and Izzy were tense.

"Serious Hartley what is going on?" AJ demanded feeling completely out of the loop.

"We are on lockdown." Sharon replied

"But why?" she asked catching the glance between Sharon and Izzy she knew the answer. "He's here isn't he?"

"Not personally, but there are intruders." Izzy stated

"They're here for me?" she noted, just then they heard gunfire. AJ moved towards the door when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Isabell Hartley, let me go. I'm the one they want. No one is going to get hurt because of me."

"Listen to me Alexa, you are not leaving this room until I get word from Maria." Izzy stated causing AJ to flinch and look away. Ever since Maria marked her Izzy has had more of a pull over her, being Maria's mate and all she seems to have more authority. More gunfire could be heard and both Sharon and Izzy saw her tense before AJ could make a move towards the door Izzy had her in a tight embrace. She had seen Maria do this on numerous occasions so she had it nailed. Before Alexa could protest against it she felt her eyelids dropping and darkness overcame her falling limp in her arms. Izzy moved her over to the couch where she let her rest, Sharon looking somewhat upset about Izzy making her mate fall asleep moved over to her and let her head rest on her lap. She didn't say anything to Izzy as she understood why she did it, but it didn't mean she liked it. An hour later they were off lockdown Maria along with Natasha arrived at their room just as AJ was waking up.

"I really hate it when you do that." AJ grumbled "Please tell me no one got hurt?"

"Nothing fatal." Nat replied.

"This is all my fault, no matter where I go he will find me, there's nowhere too far away that I will be safe from him." She mumbled, Maria moved over to her and sat next to her, she repositioned herself so she could cuddled into her but still managed to have her hand in Sharon's.

"Listen to me pup. We will protect you and as for a safe place, I know somewhere. In fact I just got word from Nick, we are being transferred."

 **AN: What do you guys think? Where do you think they are being transferred too? Do you think Maria can keep Alexa safe? Until next time**


	23. Chapter 23

Project W017 c23

 **AN: hey guys here is the next chapter, tell me what you think. PS I do not own any marvel characters.**

As it turned out they were transferred somewhere far and at a high altitude.

"You know you could have warned us we would be stationed on the Heli-carrier." Mac complained

"Why Mac are you afraid of heights?" Natasha teased

"No." he shot back before both of them received a warning glance from Maria promptly shutting them up.

"Mac you're in the engine room, Sharon you're on the bridge, Bobbie, Izzy and Nat you're in section 4D. Report there once you've unloaded, your quarters are all in the same vicinity section 2c except Mac you're in 2f." she stated as they all embarked off the quin jet.

"What about me?" Alexa asked

"You're with me."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Alexa mumbled as she followed Maria picking up her pace to keep up with her.

An hour later they were on the bridge, Sharon was supervising some of the analysts while Maria was keeping an overall watch. Alexa was sitting on one of the spare chairs around the conference table looking at her laptop screen. Apparently Steve, Clint and Tony were on their way up for an important meeting with Maria. She could tell Maria was on edge about something but she knew if she wanted to tell her she would, a part of her knew it was mainly this whole scenario with Psi that had her stressing, but also there was something else. Due to the mark she could feel Maria's emotions and she was doubting something, what that was Alexa did not know. As she was sitting at the table looking at her laptop still unable to hack she had an open blank page, she was lost in thought over this whole Psi thing. She knows she is putting the others in danger and it would be easier if Maria let her deal with him once and for all but that was out of the question and if she did bring it up she'd be shut down and ordered not to even think about it. She was contemplating on leaving, which at this moment had her shutting her eyes in pain as a sharp stabbing pain erupted behind her eyes. 'Shit, what the actual hell.' She looked up to see both Maria and Sharon staring at her, thankfully though they were busy with other agents which gives her the time to sort this out. She concentrated on her breathing making her mind go blank, this seemed to ease the pain slightly. She could feel the others presence in her mind, they must have felt her pain so are checking up on her.

'I'm fine guys really nothing for you to be concerned about.' She stated over the link

'I know why you were in pain, we will talk about this later.' Maria replied which had Alexa nervous.

'I need to do something.' She stated

'You are staying here, where I can keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble.' Maria replied

'But…'

'No buts, now sit there and be a good agent.'

'I would be a better agent if you actually give me some work to do. I have been staring at a blank screen for the last half hour. Can I please hack something?'

'I already told you no hacking.' Maria stated, causing Alexa to sigh, she ended up playing a game on her laptop.

The day wore on everyone was doing their work except Alexa who seemed to be getting more and more restless. It was only exciting when Tony, Steve and Clint arrived. Maria ended up taking them into the conference room giving Alexa the perfect time to actually do something. She walked over to Sharon who was looking at a tablet, Natasha came over when Clint arrived and was now in there talking with Steve. She indicated to those in the room with her head.

"What do you thinks going on in there?"

"If we were supposed to know we would have been invited."

"Fair enough, can I go for a walk, maybe down to the garage to Mac?"

"No, Maria wants you here."

"But I'm bored she could have given me something to do, and yes I know I sound childish, but can you blame me? I doubt he will make an appearance up here." She said through gritted teeth as she tried not to think of him. Sharon watched her with concern focusing her attention on her younger mate.

"You ok?"

"Fine, just restless is all." Moving over to a desk where she sat down, Sharon followed suit as she watched Alexa battle within. "Fine." She repeated standing up and moving to the window to look out to the clouds.

"I can tell your fine by your constant moving around." Sharon replied sarcastically.

"I did say I was restless. I think Chris is trying to get your attention." Alexa said indicating to the man on the controls." Sharon gave one last look at her before moving over to Chris, Alexa focused her attention to the sky once again.

"Great view isn't it?" a male voice asked, causing Alexa to look at Clint's reflection as he was standing next to her.

"You're the one that likes high places, but yes there is something peaceful about this view. Almost as if nobody could touch you." Alexa muttered

"You seem distracted kid."

"I thought I out grew that nickname."

"You will always be a kid in my eyes." He chuckled.

"I don't know if I should find that contradicting or not." He chuckled harder causing her to smile.

"You always did fascinate me…" he stopped as she saw her tense after flinching, "…Sorry I didn't mean anything by it…" he saw her turn and give him a false smile.

"It's nothing, no need to apologise. So Barton what brings you up here, tell me it isn't to lose to me again in cards?" she said and slowly the false smile became a genuine smile.

"I am wanting a rematch, you got your cards?" he asked, her smile faulted

"Actually no, I don't think I brought them with me, but surely there has to be some somewhere on this boat." She looked around the room and her eyes landed on one of the tech guys she remembered him from an earlier posting he always carried a pack of cards on him.

"Hey Mick, can I please barrow your cards?" she asked after moving over to him flashing him a bright smile, she heard Barton chuckle next to her as he blushed handing her his cards.

"Maybe you could get Captain America to sign the box, please?" he asked nervously.

"I'll see what I can do?" she smiled back causing him to blush harder. She then moved over to the table which made Clint raise a brow.

"Aren't we leaving the command room?" he asked

"Umm, no. you see I'm on standby if they need me. So I have to stay in here, but I can beat you anywhere so does it matter where we play."

"Today I am going to win." He rebutted confidently.

An hour later and three games later Clint let out a loud groan,

"Come on this is not fair, I should have one at least one of those games."

"Sorry Barton not happening." Alexa chuckled as she began shuffling the cards for another game.

"Mind if I join in?" a new voice asked making both of them to look at the newcomer no other than Mr Rodgers himself.

"Of Course you can, I think I need a new victim. I think I might have damaged Barton's pride with the way he is groaning."

"Cap, don't be fooled by her looks she may look innocent but she has a devils hand when it comes to cards? Has anyone ever bet you?" he asked, she smiled cheekily at him before her hands faulted as she shuffled as a memory surfaced. A moment of awkward silence passed between them before she shook her head pushing the depressing memories away.

"Nobody that counts. Take a seat Mr Rodgers."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa, what's with this Mr business? You never called me Mr."

"Well he's a gentleman."

"Then what am I?" Barton sulked, to which Alexa smirked.

"You're a clown."

"That was one time."

"You shouldn't have told me, come on Barton what do you expect from me. If Nat doesn't tease you for it I will."

"Just deal already." He mumbled, Rodgers sat opposite them so that they were in a triangle.

"I did not know you knew Natasha?" Steve said picking up his cards.

"Yeah, she and Clint trained me when Maria was busy." She replied focusing on her cards she didn't know if she was supposed to tell people she was her soulmate or not so she stuck with the story before project W017. He looked confused even more so she elaborated, "Maria is my SO." He nodded his understanding. So this is why they were brought here, they have a tight relationship, he watched them earlier interact and he had only seen Clint act that childish around Romanov.

"So Alexa you ready to see how we play from Brooklyn?

"I think I can handle it." She smirked and there was a twinkle in her eyes that had him nervous. By the end of the game he had Alexa calling him Steve and for a minute there he thought he was going to win but then she came out on top, that had him slightly in awe, he learnt from Bucky who had always won, when he played with the Commandos he always won and yet here he was losing to this agent who was grinning wickedly especially at Barton's reaction.

"I seriously thought you had her Cap." He groaned as he threw the cards on the table, this game had lasted longer than any of their other games, Alexa packed them up handing Steve the box.

"I kind of promised I'd get you to sign them for a friend." She said handing him a pen, he signed it and returned it back to Mick who smiled his thanks, she then went over to Maria.

'Can I go to the breakroom?' she asked locking eyes with Maria after a slight hesitation she nodded. Alexa went to leave the bridge when she heard footsteps behind her, of course she'd send someone with her. She turned expecting to see Sharon or Nat but to her surprise it was Clint and Steve.

"Hey, you heading to the break room?" Steve asked, to which she nodded.

"Good, we'll come with you as I need coffee after my defeat, I need a caffeine shot to make me feel better. Do you think they'd have any pastries there?"

"Most likely, the canteen work staff usually keep the break rooms full." Once there to Clint's delight there were pastries and coffee freshly made they sat at a table to drink and eat. They did small talk as time passed. After what seemed like five minutes turned out to 30, Alexa got ready to leave, she could feel her wolf wanting to do something anything really to relieve some of the tension.


	24. Chapter 24

Project W017 c24

 **AN: Hey guys, here is the next chapter, tell me what you think, I love to hear your views on this story. I do not own any marvel characters. Until next time.**

'Maria can I go to the gym?'

'On this floor.' Came her reply after another slight hesitation. She thanked her then nodded her farewell to the men that had kept her company. She made her way to the gym to find it relatively empty to her relief. She went over to the punching bag, wrapping her hands before letting out her frustrations. As she found her rhythm she heard the door open, she recognised the scent immediately as she had spent a few hours with them she heard the footsteps move up behind her so she stopped and turned a glare on the men. Steve had the decency of stepping back under her glare, Clint however only chuckled.

"You got the black widow pissed off face down to a t kid." Causing her glare to only darken.

"Are you following me?" she asked

"Don't flatter yourself kid, we came here to work out."

"No you didn't, if you did you would have gone over to your personal gym that Tony stated the avenger's needed. You use that one as it is specifically designed for you guys. You are here to keep an eye on me. Is that why you are here in the first place, it is. You're doing a favour for Nat and Maria." She caught the glance between the two of them indicating she was correct. "Tony is here to update the security isn't he?" she continued causing her sigh in frustration. "I don't need babysitters. I especially don't need the avenger's as my shadow. I can take care of myself." Once again they looked at each other, Steve was told this kid was smart, and Nat did have a bet with Tony to see how long it took for her to figure it out. Tony had faith in them while Nat just laughed it off saying she'd have figured it out by five and when he last check his watch it was just after three thirty. He waited for Clint to say something and taking his cue he did.

"We only want what's best for you. Maria and Nat only have your best interest at heart." She sighed again before turning back to the punching bag.

"There is nothing I can do about it, just stay out of my way." She stated as she hit the bag, was she actually angry at them. Steve couldn't remember the last person that was angry at him not including Tony, he felt odd. She seemed nice enough, and strong enough looking at the force behind some of her punches. Clint watched her for a second before moving over to the benches, he knew that when a woman was mad, especially an agent, it was best to leave her be. Maria wanted them to keep an eye on her but not so it was like they were spying on her. She wanted it to be seen that they were with her and that if there were agents on the heli-carrier that worked for Psi, they would see that she has dangerous friends. They were fully aware of the situation and being the protective older brother he had agreed to watch over her and it was only because of his reaction and Nat's that both Tony and Steve agreed to it although he doubted Steve needed influencing after all he was an all-around good guy. Tony had asked why not let Alexa to fix any problems with the security after all he was impressed with her computer skills but Maria disagreed with him as she wasn't allowed. This confused him as well as the others Maria however didn't elaborate. Barton had seen Alexa sitting at her laptop looking at it frustrated at first he thought it was because he thought she was stuck on something but now he realised it was because she couldn't do work on it. He knew the pull Maria had on her but he didn't expect her to not be able to use the computer. As he watched Alexa punch the bag only now did he notice the bracelet on her wrist, maybe it was one of those nanny bracelets. He couldn't see Maria doing that to her though unless it was absolutely necessary, this showed him the importance of the situation. Steve had moved over to another punching bag and started swinging at it, he obviously couldn't just sit here. 15 minutes later Alexa was still swinging away, the door opened and Clint looked up to see Agent 13 enter. She nodded a greeting at Clint as she made her way over to Alexa. Steve had stopped swinging to look at the newcomer and smiled at her she smiled back before turning her attention back to the blonde on the punching bag.

"AJ." She called, Alexa stopped punching and turned to face her after grabbing the bag.

"Sharon." She nodded in greeting, but both Sharon and Clint saw the frustration in her eyes. Sharon moved over to her and pulled her into a hug. Steve seemed slightly shocked as well as did Clint. Alexa relaxed into her arms and let herself be hugged, she looked up into Sharon's eyes blue on blue and seemed to be having a silent conversation. It was Alexa that looked away before crying out in frustration.

"I want this to be over with." She mumbled into Sharon's shoulder, to which Sharon rubbed her back in soothing motions. Steve looked at Clint who shrugged in response, he thought Natasha was her soulmate and yet here she was treating the girl with the same kindness he has seen her do with Nat on several occasions.

"We're going to spar." She stated to which Alexa nodded, Sharon was wearing workout clothes so she must have changed before coming here. Alexa lifted up her shirt so she was wearing a sports bra, and that was when both the guys saw her soulmarks. Steve recognised Sharon's handwriting while Clint recognised Natasha's handwriting. So they both came to the conclusion that this was a recent development of becoming soulmates. After all it wasn't uncommon for soulmarks to appear amongst friends after a while. This is when they noticed the faint lines of scars spread across her body, one on her shoulder looked strange almost like a bite mark. They had moved over to the mats and stood across from each other, before they begun however Alexa's watch beeped. She held up her hand to pause the fight before it even started than made her way over to the wall panel.

"ACE what is it?" she asked

"There has been a development." Her AI informed her.

"What is that?" she asked

"If you have a look on the news you will be informed. He is calling you out." The AI replied

"Turn on the news." She said as it seemed to appear on the wall panel it turned off. "ACE?" she asked typing something when the SHIELD emblem appeared.

'Alexa I want you here now.' Maria stated over the link, she looked to the others in the room. Sharon seemed to be told the same thing as she handed her back her t-shirt, Steve and Clint looked confused.

"I'm heading back to the bridge." She stated walking out of the gym even though she didn't want to she was ordered to.

"Who do you think he was talking to?" an agent asked his friend in the hallway.

"I don't know but being called out like that on public tv, do you think the threat was true?" his friend replied. Alexa walked faster to catch up to them.

"Hey who are you talking about?" she asked, the brunette on the left was about to reply when he paled slightly and they took off, Alexa turned to glare at Sharon who seemed to scare them off.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked

"Come on Maria is waiting." Came her reply as she dragged her towards the bridge.

' _I have to say I am rather disappointed in you. You choose to hide instead of face me, so now the kid gloves are off if you do not come to me blood will be on your hands. I know you are smart enough to know I am not lying, you know what I am capable of so what do you say one last game come and join me it will be one hell of night.'_ Alexa froze as she turned to look inside the break room to stare at the tv, there was a silhouette of a figure with words scrolling across the bottom of the screen. **'Come and Play.'** She started hyperventilating as she stepped backwards into Steve, her head was aching because she still had not gone to Maria but this was huge. Psi had hacked the TV news feed to broadcast his message seeming he could not get inside of SHIELD here he was calling her out and threatening others. She couldn't take this, his voice; memories bombarded her as she tried not to think of him, completely failing. She looked to Sharon, she knew her eyes showed her fear, hell she was certain her whole pack could feel her emotions raging on inside of her. Her wolf wanted to whine to go and hide or better yet run to Maria, but his threat was ringing in her ears she did not want to put those she cared about in danger. Sharon pulled her closer to her, she was saying something but her words just weren't registering she knew she was on the verge of a panic attack and that instinct to run was getting stronger. That was when a hand was placed on her back and a sudden wave of calmness radiated throughout her body, without a doubt she knew Maria was standing behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey guys, so here is the next chapter it is a little short but bear with me, it is all leading to something big. Care to take a guess? Please R ps. I do not own any marvel characters. Enjoy**

Project W017 c25

Maria led everyone to her quarters once inside, she left Clint and Steve in the lounging area while Nat, Sharon and herself led Alexa into her bedroom. Alexa still hadn't spoken she had that look in her eyes that usually meant she was replaying memories; horrible memories. Maria had spoken to Nat and Sharon about Nick's idea, they were reluctant to agree with it and frankly so was she but looking now at her rookie she couldn't help but think maybe it was for her best interest.

"I can't do it, he's broken me." Alexa mumbled,

"He has not broken you. You are not broken. Alexa listen to me, you are not scared of him. You are stronger and smarter than him he has no hold over you." Maria stated, it wasn't exactly a command but thinking it over this way was better than the alternative of Nick's idea of diving inside her head and making her forget all the horrible things he did to her. She watched her rookie closely as her wolf took that as a command while the human side of her didn't. She could tell that her wolf was winning the internal battle as she gave a more confident smirk as her fear of Psi was vanishing.

"What are we going to do, he's called me out on National TV. His threat is real." She mumbled into Maria's shoulder taking comfort from her alpha's presence.

"We have it sorted, but now you need to sleep." She commanded.

"No, please no. Ria don't…make…me…" It was a losing battle, her eyelids were getting heavy she couldn't keep them open for much longer she looked one last time to those in the room before she sighed and let the darkness over take her. The others in the room looked down at the sleeping wolf who was still clinging onto Maria, they heard the door open and voices from the other room drifted into the bedroom. The rest of their pack had arrived, she heard Izzy and Bobbie talking to Clint Natasha went out to make sure everything was alright. Mac was standing behind the two woman as a silent witness Clint had to somewhat look up to him when talking while Steve stood tense. Clint was telling them that everything was fine and that they didn't have to be here.

"Clint, Steve it's alright they're with me." Natasha stated.

"How is she?" Mac asked

"We saw the news." Bobbie added

"What's the plan?" Izzy finished all three heads snapped to the bedroom door as Maria exited Izzy moved over to her and instantly entwined their fingers while everyone was scared for Alexa she was worried about Maria, yes she was concerned for Alexa but Maria was her main priority. Maria gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Nat you can go in there with Sharon, do you two mind staying here?" she asked Steve and Clint both nodded their agreement. "Good the rest of you we are going to track down this guy once and for all. He is not getting anywhere near her." Maria stated leading the rest of her pack back towards the bridge, she knew Nick would be wanting to speak to her and that Coulson and his team were on their way to the carrier she sighed she wouldn't be getting much sleep until this psycho was dealt with.

Several hours later it was well into the night, Natasha was lying next to Alexa and Sharon was on her other side, Alexa was cuddled into her, Sharon had finally fallen asleep but she knew she was a light sleeper so if something happened she'd wake up. Maria had been keeping them up dated as their search for Psi increased several of SHIELD resources were going into finding him and they think they are on his trail. She felt Alexa begin to stir and her eyes fluttered open, she looked up to Natasha confused before sitting up as it seemed her memory came back. By doing so she woke up Sharon who was tense as she looked around the room expecting to see a threat when she didn't she sighed.

"Where are the others?" Alexa asked

"Working." Natasha simply replied she saw her eyes widen as she figured out what that entailed.

"I should be out there helping, his threat was real I am the best… the best chance…" once again she felt the overwhelming sense of tiredness. Natasha was watching her closely, she knew this was Maria's doing. Alexa found herself lying back down her eyes once again feeling very heavy.

"Why…is…Ria doing…this…I…should…behelping…"she mumbled as the darkness once again overpowered her.

"Maria's keeping her asleep." Sharon confirmed

"It's for the best." Natasha stated pulling Alexa closer to her.

"She's so cute when she sleeps." Natasha had to agree using her spare hand she grabbed Sharon's who looked at her and had a small smile they both couldn't wait until this guy was dealt with.

 **AN: How should Psi be dealt with? I would love to hear your thoughts on this matter. What's Maria's plan? Does she even have a plan or does Alexa have to face Psi herself? What is Psi planning? All will be explained further on in the story.**


	26. Chapter 26

Project W017 c26

While Natasha and Sharon were still in her room Maria was on the bridge supervising everyone, her techs were scouring the globe trying to pinpoint Psi location, Coulson had arrived getting Skye set up straight away and she led the charge, finding a trail they could follow with the help of Ace which Maria had given Skye authorisation over. Bobbie stood over Skye giving her reassurance when she could and did as she was told when she was told to back everything up, she wasn't exactly great with computers but she knew enough to be useful. Coulson was standing next to her with May giving there quiet support. Nick had called after she returned to the bridge which she took in the conference room, he basically told her more resources were going into tracking him down seeming his threat was made publically they had the support of the council so more effort was put into finding this man.

An hour went by and still nothing Skye was making headway slightly but still felt somewhat out of her depth, she felt like she was chasing a ghost. What was worse is that she knew others were depending on her. Coulson was standing up next to Maria who was watching with anticipation as her agents were trying their hardest in finding him.

"We will find him. We're SHIELD we will find him." Coulson reassured her and just then Skye looked up from her laptop. We might have a trace on where he hacked the TV servers from. Its somewhere in New York, triangulating now… from a café called Antonio's."

"Isn't that…" Izzy started

"Yes that is across from Danni's Hospital." Maria replied

"You don't think he knows about her do you?" Bobbie asked

"Well this just got complicated."

"Danni still has no recollection of who Alexa is. What do you think Psi will do?"

"I feel as though I need to point out this is most definitely a trap." Coulson commented

"We have no choice if he is at the hospital, if he has gone after Danni or any civilian it is on us to stop him. Bobbie, May I want you to lead a team to investigate. Skye see if you can get us into the surveillance." Maria instructed getting into commander mode she directed her agents to their new assignments.

May flew a quinn jet to New York knowing the Heli-Carrier was making its way their but more slowly, giving May, Bobbie, Izzy, Trip and two other specialist Bailey and Cortez enough time to get there and scope out the area. They landed at the New York base and drove from there to the hospital in three different cars Trip, Bailey and Izzy blending in with the crowds while May drove Bobbie with Cortez following behind.

"Well this looks to be the right place." Bobbie stated to which May grunted in response.

When they got there they knew they were in the right place as people were drawn in crowds as on the left side of the hospital building was a giant projection of a rook and the words 'Come and Play' on a loop underneath it. Just as they pulled up people were running out from the hospital screaming just as an explosion occurred.

 **AN: HEY here is the next chapter I know it is on the short side but stay with me, it is nearly reaching the climax. Hope you enjoy. Until next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

Project W017 c27

It turned out the explosion was in the parking lot not the actual hospital, but it did the job massive panic was spread throughout the city. Several people were trampled from others as they ran to get clear, it wasn't just one car that exploded but six spread out around the parking lot. May and Bobbie were on the ground and Maria sent more agents so they could clear the hospital. Patients, Doctors and Nurses were being evacuated from the hospital, May sent Bobbie to find Danni while she talked to NYPD to get some form of stability to the chaos that was ensuing around them.

Up on the Heli-Carrier Maria was organising a relief unit as more explosions were set off around the city. They seemed to be getting closer and closer to more populated places. They had a giant map and every explosion was marked together they were forming a shape. Still unclear of what that shape was and Maria didn't really want to know as for them to know more explosions would need to occur.

"Maria we need AJ here she could help. She has one of the sharpest minds and she may know his end game."

"I know his end game, he wants her, Phil and I won't let him."

"To stop him we need her, I know you want to protect her…"

"You don't know what he did to her Phil. This is…"

"I know her and she would not want innocent people hurt, she will want to help catch him."

"Phil…"

"Maria…"

'Maria Danni's missing.' Bobbie informed her over the link which helped make up her mind.

"Fine she will come to the bridge but she does not leave this Heli-Carrier."

"Fair enough."

'Natasha, I need you to wake up AJ and bring her to me.'

'You're on the bridge working this case?'

'Yes, I need her help, she can help us get this guy.'

'Umm.'

'Nat innocent lives are at risk. She has me, you and Sharon with her on the bridge and that is where she is staying. I also need you to bring Clint and Steve I need them on a quinn jet to New York. Tony wants their help.'

'Very well, we're on our way.'

Natasha led the way through the busy corridors as agents moved about ready to leave on the relief details. But they kept moving until they reached the Bridge where full on action was taking place, orders were being called from nearly every station as they tracked what was happening in New York. Clint and Steve had left to catch a lift down to the city where they would meet up with Tony and Rode to patrol the city looking for more bombs. AJ stayed close to Sharon as she watched those I the room her eyes landed on the map and she froze.

"He did that?"

"Yes." Sharon confirmed

"How many?"

"Al don't go there, please for your sanity just don't. This is not on you it's on him."

"Shar how many?"

"I don't know." This caused AJ to go over to Mick who was on his computer looking through videos of the explosion.

"Hey Mick what's the death toll?"

"Last I heard 8 confirmed, 22 injured that two explosions ago, no I am unsure.

"8?" AJ whispered stepping back. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and the power radiating from the touch she knew it must be Maria. "8" she repeated again

"This is not on you."

"How can it not?"

"You did not build or place those bombs you are not responsible for any of this."

"We need to catch him what can I do?"

"I need your mind, I need you to analyse this and tell me where he is going."

"I've never been able to find him beforehand what makes you think I can now?"

"Now he wants you to find him. This is the end game, you against him. You have this I know you do."

"Alright I need these three screens and I want everything we have on him sent to them I will go through it all. 'He can't hurt me, he can't hurt me, he can't hurt me.' If I don't stop him he'll hurt others. I can do this." AJ nodded to herself before moving over to the desks set up for her. This is her element, she pulled the keyboard closer and began to scan the screens for patterns. Maria was right he wanted to be found so found he will be.

 **AN: Hey guys another short chapter, hope you enjoyed it. So Danni is missing what do you think? How do you think it will end? Until next time.**


	28. Chapter 28

Project W017 c28

 **AN: Hey guys, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. I do not own any Marvel characters. Tell me what you think. Until next time.**

AJ was still typing away on her screen when something clicked, she stopped typing away and looked around the room thinking.

"Do we have teams down on the ground now?"

"Yes."

"Are we taking supplies?"

"Yes. What are you thinking?"

"How many QJ have been sent?"

"Some are carrying more agents, while others are carrying medical supplies."

"Where are they stocking up from?"

"The Hub."

"And Here? We are closer than the Hub."

"Yes we have had a couple QJ leave here."

"Have any come back?"

"Two did, one was empty the other had supplies from the Hub, restocking ammunition."

"So that one came from the Hub but the other empty one did it come from New York?"

"Yes what are you getting at?"

"It wasn't empty." AJ stated getting up and running out of the bridge when pain stopped her from going further." She stopped and leant against the wall as her head felt like it was being torn apart.

'Maria please make it stop.'

'I told you not to leave the bridge. That is why you are hurting.'

'I need to get to the Garage, the QJ that just arrived was not empty.' AJ stated over the link as she closed her eyes taking a deep breath trying to block out the pain.

'Come back here. I will send a team to investigate.'

'We don't have time.' AJ argued back but felt the pain intensify, her wolf was begging her to listen to the Alpha. She choked back a scream opened her eyes that portrayed her anger as she walked back inside she glared at Maria, held for all of two seconds before she was looking at the floor. She saw Natasha leave with a couple other agents she noticed were from at least one of the packs knowing they were heading to the Garage. 'Mack.' AJ thought of as that was where he was stationed.

'He's clearing out the worked now.'

'Maria why am I still here. I am more helpful out there.' AJ looked at Maria who was watching her closely, she felt AJ's wolf about to shift out in the corridor only share will stopped it from happening.

'You almost shifted. You are to stay in here where is can keep an eye on you.' Maria informed her. Causing AJ to roll her eyes as she moved over to one of the chairs and slumped down. She knew Maria was right but still she didn't like Natasha going in alone, especially if something is in the QJ from Psi.

'I can look after myself besides I'm not alone.'

'Don't focus on me. Focus on you.' AJ stated

'Relax pup, I know what I am doing.'

'It is contradicting calling your mate pup.' AJ replied 'Stay safe.' She added, Sharon sat down in the seat next to her, her hand brushing over hers as they shared a same armrest. AJ looked at Sharon and saw the concern in her eyes. She gave her a small smile before looking back out at the crowd of agents still working.

'What is he playing at?' Natasha asked

'Why?' Maria asked

'The QJ is empty.' Natasha stated

'Have a close look, even the smallest thing out of place could be something.' AJ stated.

'I'm telling you this QJ came back empty, the agents on it returned and that was it.' Izzy stated

'Agents on it?' AJ asked

'Yeah the piolet and another one came out according to Dave.' Nat stated

'Is there any smells on it?' AJ asked

'Smells?' Izzy questioned

'Yes, the thing you do with your nose. Do you smell anything?' AJ retorted

'Humans, Guns the usual smells metal, petrol.' Mac answered

'Humans?' AJ asked

'It did just transport a team onto the ground.'

'Something doesn't add up.' AJ said cutting the link and looking out window. 'Since we know it is safe can I take a walk I need to clear my head and reset?'

'Fine, Sharon will go with you.'

Together they walked through the halls as agents went to and from the bridge giving updates or swapping shifts AJ didn't know or really care at the moment as she tried to figure out what his next move will be. She thought she had it, that he would do a direct confrontation. Then again how will he know she was here? 'Someone told him.' She thought to herself, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was here. That she was right but the records shows no one came off the jet.  
They made a right turn, Sharon staying quiet letting her think through her thoughts. She knew she was there if she needed her, and also that Sharon was on constant alert. She nearly bumped into someone when Sharon pulled her aside as the agent seemed to be in a hurry heading somewhere.

She did a double take when she recognised a scent.

'DO you smell that?' AJ asked over the link

'What?' Sharon asked confused as she scans the area around them.

'I don't know it smells familiar, like I know it but I can't place it.' AJ stated frustrated at not being able to remember where she knows the scent from.

'I don't smell anything out of place.' Sharon replied, AJ felt Maria in her head and felt her go tense.

'What is it?' AJ asked when something else caught her attention, she was on alert already so seeing a door opened that is usually closed and sealed for higher level agents use only had her suspicious. Before another word could be said she opened the door. It lead to another form of storage room, used for level 6 and above. The room was filled with crates, she noted other people in the room who all turned to look at her.

"Ahh Alexa how nice of you to join us." a male's voice bounced across the room.

"Psi." AJ murmured looking over to the menacing figure that haunted her as a child. Now dressed in a SHIELD uniform looking smug as ever made her angry.


	29. Chapter 29

Project W017 c29

Anger boiled up inside of Alexa as she watched the man standing before her looking smug as ever. She also noticed the six other agents in the room five of them pointing guns at her and Sharon. Who was standing very tense eyeing up the situation.

"What did he promise you? To betray your oath." Alexa hissed at them but her eyes never leaving Psi. Nobody replied to her but she noticed several of them tighten their grips on there weapons.

'Maria?' Alexa asked over the link, feeling her presence.

'I'm here. I have a team on the way.'

'What do we do?'

"I wouldn't if I were you." Psi stated as Alexa's hand started to move. "I have told them not to kill you, but your friend is fair game."

"What do you want?" Alexa growled feeling very protective of Sharon.

"What I've always wanted…You." He smiled causing Alexa to contain a shiver however she did not restrain the disgust from showing on her face.

"You caused all that destruction."

"NO YOU DID." He shouted losing his cool demeanour before taking a deep breath as he held out his hand pointing to her. "You didn't come. I left all those clues but still you never came back to me. You are mine." He stated stepping closer to her.

"No you're a monster, I made myself very clear I want **nothing** to do with you." Alexa growled she could feel her wolf stirring begging to come out.

"You didn't always, I must admit I might have got carried away but you…you were everything to me. I made a few mistakes I know, but it's time for you to come home. Come back to me."

"I am home."

"No that is what they want you to think… they have you brainwashed."

"The only person who has ever brainwashed me was you and I can assure you it will never happen again. You mean **Nothing** to me!" Alexa shouted as she jumped dragging Sharon behind some crates, they moved further into the room.

"I don't suppose you have a gun?"

"No."

"Shit."

"We just have to wait until backup gets here." Sharon stated

"He would have thought this over…" Just as she had said this there was an explosion somewhere else on deck rocking the heli carrier.

'What was that?'

'AN explosion on deck E?'

'Was anyone hurt?' Sharon asked

'Not sure.' Natasha replied

'Nat are you coming here?'

'Izzy and I are on the way.'

'The door's just been sealed.' Sharon stated.

'Not just yours. Every door on this ship has been automatically sealed.'

'How, that shouldn't be possible.' Mac entered the conversation

'Psi.'

'It's a pity we can't just wolf out if you catch my drift.'

'No too many people.'

'I know. In this room are there any weapons?'

'No, that's mainly storage.'

'What's in the crates?'

'Supplies.'

'Anything of use?'

'No. we need to get out of here?'

'I know. But this is a storage room one way in, one way out?'

'Any air vents?'

'None we can get through, after what happened with Loki and Barton Nick made the air ducts so no person can get through.'

'Could our wolves fit?'

'No.'

'Then you have to fight your way out. You just need to get one gun.' Natasha stated

'Psi will be expecting that. He knows there is nowhere for us to go and that no help is coming.'

"No, I'm going to confront him. But you are going to stay hidden." Alexa stated blocking the others out of her head talking to Sharon.

"You're crazy if you think I am going to sit by and watch you face him alone."

"You heard him, he has told them not to kill me, in his twisted head he cares for me, he won't let any harm come to me."

"Why do I feel as though that is the half-truth?"

"Because it is, trust me I know what I am doing." Alexa said moving away before she could be told otherwise.

'What do you think you are doing?' Maria asked breaking through her walls causing her to flinch.

'Protecting Sharon, I saw something that will help with the doors. This is between me and him Ria, I have this.'

'I should be telling you to turn back around and stay hidden.'

'He won't wait forever. You should get Skye to blast the doors if this doesn't work.' Alexa stated once again closing the link. She stepped out with her hands up in surrender.

"I knew you would be back." Psi smiled, Alexa noticed that two of the agents were gone. Most likely looking for Sharon.

"I thought we should finish this, one on one just like before." Alexa replied

"I knew it you liked it, you liked our debates." Psi smiled triumphantly. Alexa clenched her fists as she noted the others positions, she could take out the one on the left then jump over to the one on the right, use the crates as cover from the one on the far left while taking out the others with the gun she collected from the second one. She would have to be fast, but that was not a problem. She's been in situations worse than this right?

"I know what you are doing but you won't…" before Psi could finish Alexa had jumped the first one knocking her out moving over to the second deflected his punch throwing him into Psi while taking his gun she then dived behind the crates just in time to miss the bullet that was fired at her.

"I really thought you were smarter than this." Psi shouted

"Then I guess you really don't know me." Alexa muttered before closing her eyes and focusing on her other senses. She smelt gun powder and smiled to herself as she crept forward and in two swift moves she stepped out of cover fired her weapon once and ducked back behind the crate. She heard the impact her bullet made and the sound of someone dropping. She heard movement and traced their moves in her mind she knew they had taken cover.

"Really Alexa this won't end well for you." Psi shouted

"No this won't end well for you." She retorted. She moved with the grace of her wolf all her senses on high alert and her mind set on her prey. She could feel her wolf stirring at the excitement of the chase. She weaved in and out of the crates making her way to the person closes to her without making a sound. Pushing the crate they were behind with the help of her wolf strength the crate moved forcing the agent out she jumped on him and had him in a choke hold he slowly passed out. Now claiming her second prize his gun she stored it in her pants. She dragged him behind other crates as shots were fired in her direction now she had the chance to look the agent over she noticed something familiar about him.

'Maria how do I know this agent?' Alexa asked her over the link.

'Could you have seen him in the hall?'

'No.'

'Play it back.'

'Do you really think now is the time to do that?'

'I will keep a lookout. Skye has managed to get the cameras back for us, nice take down by the way.'

So Alexa replayed it, her memories in fast-forward mode until she recognised him she gasped out loud not being able to stop herself she stepped back from him.

'What?' All the members in her pack asked at feeling her shock.

'This is agent Donald Drake.'

'I thought he died.' Izzy stated remembering him from an earlier case that she and Alexa worked on. They were there when he had died, didn't he?

'That's the thing he did.'

 **AN: Dun…Dun…Dun… What do you think? How is this agent alive? What will happen next? Will Maria be able to get to her pack members in time? And where is Danni?**


	30. Chapter 30

Project W017 c30

The shock over what Alexa had said ran through the link as what she said sunk in.

'I need Skye to run ACE get him to run facial recognition over everyone on this boat and to include deceased agents.' Alexa stated as she looked down at the agent at her feet.

'It's running but it may take time.' Maria informed her. So Alexa blocked out the others as she focused on those around her. She has taken down three and could hear the others heart beats. There was one on her right heading her way trying to sneak up on her so she focused on him while keeping alert she slid behind another crate and gracefully dived over another now he was right around the next crate she swung her hand out, felt the impact and heard bones crack. She turned around to see a man lying unconscious with a broken jaw.

'ACE says there is 9 dead agents on board and two redacted.' Maria confirms.

'Can he declassify them?'

'He has and you're not going to like it.' Maria started but stopped when everyone felt pain sear across the bond.

'SHARON!' Alexa and Natasha cried out.

"Enough. ALEXA, come out and I won't kill your friends." Psi shouted causing Alexa to freeze she could feel Sharon was close and that she was hurt. So she pushed into her mind to find her in a death Grip, but what had her confused was the smell of the man holding her.

'That's Carson Gough he was one of the first agents on Project W017. He died.'

'He doesn't seem too dead to me.' Sharon grunted across the link but everyone felt his hand tighten as if he knew she was using it.

'He has a civilian.' Alexa stated.

'It's Danni.' Sharon groaned

'Who's Danni?'

'Things just got complicated.' Natasha stated

'I'm surrendering.' Alexa stated standing up and moving out from the cover of the crates. She noted another man was holding this Danni person he too smelled like a wolf only different like something was off. She also placed another agent next to Psi, she could tell these were the only other people in the room. 'The other dead agents must be elsewhere on the boat, get ACE to located them and send a team to them they work for Psi.' Alexa stated as she focused her attention on Psi after looking at Sharon and Danni, there was a hint of recognition as she glanced at her as if she knew her from somewhere but couldn't place it. It also seemed that Danni recognised her too.

"I told you it wouldn't end well for you." Psi smiled

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She replied calculating the odds of saving the hostages and killing Psi.

"I thought you'd be smarter. After all you should know I always have a backup plan."

"How did you bring these agents back to life?" Alexa asked

"You know I'm a genius."

"Yes but no one can beat death."

"I was blessed by God."

"You said you were a genius and you don't believe in god."

"When you can do what I do, there is no other option. I always knew I was blessed but this I am life itself. I can defy death. I am Superior." Psi ranted and as he did Alexa noted the way the two wolves were holding Danni and Sharon, if she could fire her gun… no that wouldn't work one of the wolves were protected from the crates and by the time she fire her weapon they could have killed both Sharon and Danni. She could move and hold Psi hostage in exchange for letting them loose…no that ends with them dead. She could push them back and fire and shot them…no too messy and the chances of Danni or Sharon getting hurt is too high. There is only one way…

"I will come with you. I will do whatever you want, but let them go, let everyone on the ship go and swear to me you will not hurt anyone else."

'What are you doing?' everyone in her pack seemed to ask at once.

"Why should I believe you?" Psi asked, then grinned like Cheshire Cat. "They said it but I didn't believe it. They did it to you too. They experimented on you made you one of them. Huh. Which ones your mate? Hmm? The blonde agent or the dark haired doctor? I wonder, do you know?"

"Know what?" Alexa gritted out

"Who this person is?" Psi said moving over to Danni running his hand through her hair and Alexa felt her wolf stir at this a deep pit filled her stomach as she watched him touch her. She clenched her fist tight. "What your so-called 'family' did to you? Did to her? Hmm blonde do you wanna tell her or should I?" Psi asked moving over to Sharon whispering in her ear, both Alexa and Sharon growled at his close proximity, she could also feel the others growl too through the link. But Sharon looked scared, and Alexa saw it wasn't directed at Psi but at her. This had her confused.

"Shut up." AJ snarled she could feel her wolf just below the surface as she took a step forward only to stop when she saw both the male wolves tighten their grip. Carson seemed to be looking at Sharon and there was a glint in his eyes that AJ did not like one bit.

"You're taking too long. Answer me this Alexandra do you trust these people?"

"Yes." AJ grounded out as she kept her eyes on Carson.

"Would you still choose them over me when I tell you…?"

"I will always choose them over you. You Kill people for pleasure." AJ interrupted

"Even if I tell you that **THEY** made **you** forget your soulmate?" Psi shouted

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked confused

'Alexa, use your powers **now**!' Maria commanded over the link interrupting their conversation. AJ couldn't stop herself, the command washed oved her she sent Carson, Gough and Psi flying back she then moved in a blur. Knocking out the agent she moved over to Sharon and Danni. That was when a loud growl vibrated through the room. They looked up to see two large grey wolves standing in front of Psi snarling and growling one was practically foaming at the mouth. AJ had to hand it to Danni, she was standing in a room with wolves and she wasn't screaming. AJ stood protectively in front of them letting lose her own growl.


	31. Chapter 31

Project W017 c31

 **AN: hello, sorry for the late update but here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. P.S. I do not own any marvel characters.**

She watched the wolves closely how they stood protectively in front of Psi. Alexa held up her gun and aimed it at the wolves focusing on them while trying to rein in her own wolf which she could tell was on the brink of breaking out her skin was tingling and she felt extremely hot.

"AJ they're blocking the door."

"I know. We have to get past them."

"Psi…"

"Won't be a problem. Keep moving back slowly."

"We are."

"Good."

"What's the plan?"

"Still thinking of one."

"Can't you just shoot the wolves?" Danni asked reminding them of her presence

"This might piss them off." AJ stated firing once at the closes wolf the bullet entered the flesh but it didn't kill it.

"Shit what I feared."

"What?" Sharon asked at the same time Maria asked it over the link.

"They're already dead."

"What?" Danni asked freaking out at the same time Sharon asked "So?"

"So how do you kill something that is already dead?"

"Oh I see the problem now." Danni commented as she watched the wolf foaming at the mouth step closer.

"Well in all the Zombie and Vampire movies decapitation works or a stake through the heart and fire." Sharon rattled off

"None of which helps us here at all. We can't get close to them without getting bitten and I've seen enough Zombie movies to know that's how it spreads." AJ replied 'At least in our human forms.' She added over the link. 'Maria how's everyone facing the others working out?'

'Having difficulty. Just focus on you though.'

'Didn't you take out the other dead agent?' Sharon asked

'True I did, I shot them in the head. It didn't work on the wolves though.'

'Why won't it work now?'

'That agent died of a bullet to the head.' Isabel commented

'Yes I know I shot them.'

'No the first time they died.' Isabel replied

"That might work." AJ stated out loud

"What?" Sharon and Danni asked from behind her.

'Not on them, they died of the injections, their bodies refused the serum.'

"Never mind."

"Alexa look out." Sharon cried out as one of the wolves leaped onto her, AJ managed to push it back with her gift only to get blindsided with the other wolf as it made its towards Sharon, it's jaws inches away from her only missing her as AJ grabbed its tail causing him to growl and turn its attention onto her.

"Run." Alexa shout as she faced the wolf that was foaming the first wolf that she knocked back jumped on her back forcing her to the ground. Too late, before she could stop herself she felt herself change. She was once again in wolf form, a slight headache started up almost instantly as she knew she was breaking her alpha's wishes but this was instinctual. She threw the wolf off her back and was looking down on the wolf that was foaming near the mouth. She growled her warning and was surprised when the wolf actually took a step back, she felt someone move behind her and twisted around in time to miss the wolves teeth she then clawed him in the side forcing him to the ground. Blood poured out of its side as it howled in pain, a howl echoed throughout the room and AJ was knocked to the floor, she rolled over and was back up on her feet before the 2nd one had any ground over her. She snarled her challenge at it and was surprised when it was echoed they circled one another. The male wolf snapped at her only catching air as she jumped out of its way landing on a crate AJ looked down at both wolves as the paced back and forth between each other.

"Carson go finish off the others." Psi ordered and the grey foaming wolf disappeared around the next crate the same way Sharon and Danni left. AJ snarled before jumping over the next crate and following Carson but above him she trailed her prey. She caught Sharon's scent and knew she was close when he turned around the next corner growled in triumph. AJ pounced over top of him and blocked his way. She heard Danni's intake of breath as well as an increase in her heart rate but she still did not scream. The other wolf Simon Prowe (Also one of the first subjects on project wolf) made his presence known with a howl. AJ growled just as loud warning them to back off. They promptly ignored it. AJ looked to Sharon which she also noticed they were in a dead end.

'Go up.' AJ commented before charging both wolves pushing them back.

"Be careful." Sharon shouted but AJ could feel her guiding Danni up onto the crates.  
AJ pawed the first wolf sending him flying into some crates before leaping onto Simon forcing him to the ground she tore into his neck, the whole time thinking 'this is disgusting.' She chomped down harder even when he began to whine she didn't stop.

'Just a little harder and you will get through bone.' Natasha commented through the link while giving her a visual.

'Don't need help.' AJ retorted she heard cracking but before she could fully break his neck she felt a force knock into her she ended up rolling over him and into the crate behind him. She moved just in time to avoid his teeth on her neck but he managed to get her shoulder, pain flared through her body as her she could feel the poison run through blood. She stopped her whine and turned it to a snarl standing up taller she felt larger than before. Simon was still on the ground crying out in pain, Carson however took two steps back from her in fear. AJ had no idea why but she was rolling with it. She snarled again and snapped her jaws at him. He whined and stepped back again, she saw Simon slowly get up as the wound in his neck seemed to heal.

'How do we kill these things?' Mac asked across the link as she felt his anger though the link at not being able to stop him. She also felt Isabel and Natasha fight one of the undead agents to no luck. They were fighting the living dead and the dead were winning. That was when a thought came to AJ she looked at both wolves, then to Sharon and Danni before looking back at the way Psi was.

'I can end this, will you be alright if I leave. Hopefully they will follow me.'

'What is your plan?' Sharon asked over the link.

'Can't tell you, you might try to stop me.'

'I'll be fine.'

'Good. No matter what I love you.' AJ stated before darting off and blocking the others from her link not before she felt the surprise from the others.

She jumped over Carson and ran back towards the entrance of the room, she was right she could feel she had company but she was faster than them. She made it back in record time, she saw Psi back at his computer he looked up happy to seeing her but she didn't stop running, his smile faltered and he turned to run, but he was too slow she pounced.

"Alexandra think about what you are doing. I die you die." Psi stated

'Then I guess I will see you in hell.' AJ stated chomping down on Psi's neck blood oozed out of him she crushed through bone with ease and tore out his cervical she heard two snarls behind her causing her to turn around, blood still dripping from her jaws. She was just in time to see the light disappear out of their eyes and both wolves dropped to the floor dead once again. She heard footsteps and turned to see Sharon running towards her. She was confused, she knew Psi had brought her back from the dead so why wasn't she dead, Carson and Simon died almost instantly and from the reports of the others in her pack the other dead agents were dead to, they just dropped to the ground not moving again. She tilted her head and watched Sharon approach with Danni walking behind her more cautiously. She shuddered as she felt the concern of her other pack members float though the link, as her body trembled she shifted back into her human form.  
'Maybe I won't be affected.' She thought as she once again looked at Sharon a smile forming in her lips before it quickly turned into a gasp. Her body was on fire, she barely caught the scream from escaping through her lips she bent over in pain, she could fell her wolf withering inside of her fighting as if it was possessed wanting out to run away from this unseen threat than nothing. Sharon closed the distance fast and held her firm.

"Stay with me AJ." She pleaded.

"What are you talking about I'm right here." AJ replied.

"Stay with me please, do not die on me."

"Shar I'm…" AJ froze she was looking down at Sharon who was leaning over somebody when she leaned back to start compressions AJ felt sick.

"What the hell? That's me but I'm right here. 'Maria what is going on? Maria… guys anyone?" AJ asked over the link but a sinking feeling started growing in her stomach as she didn't feel anyone across the link.

 **AN: Wow…So what do you think? That was a lot to take in, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.**


	32. Chapter 32

Project W017 c32

She was freaking out, this was not normal, she had heard of out of body experience but this. Did this mean she was dead and was doomed to live life as a ghost, if this was a permanent thing she could totally see herself haunting Clint, then getting tired of this very quickly? No this was not it, it couldn't be it. She watched as Sharon continued doing CPR as Danni moved in closer she focused her attention on the civilian that Psi chose as a hostage. Why her? She looked at Danni closely focusing on every detail of her. She felt like she knew her but from where? She heard the door open and a med team came in followed by Natasha and Isabel, Sharon still had not stopped doing compressions. AJ watched as the attached her to a defibrillator and prepared to shock her heart she braced herself.

"3, 2, 1… Shocking…Clear." The agent stated as she heard the machine whirl and fire electricity into her body AJ she didn't feel it, that can't be good. She should have felt that, she looked down and saw her hands glow. "Nothing." The same agent stated as he felt for her pulse.

"Well try again." Natasha snapped.

"Shocking…Clear." He states again the whirling of the machine could be heard as energy pulsed through her body. AJ placed a hand over her heart, she could feel her heart beat or was that just her imagination still trying to come to grasp with what was happening.

"Still nothing. Restart compressions." The agent stated as another agent began compressions.  
AJ focused on her mates who were watching her body intently for any sign of life, she felt a strong pull and looked up to see Maria come walking into the room with urgency followed by Coulson and May. AJ now looked over at the body of Psi, but looked away just as quick, she couldn't believe the brutality of what she did to him, it was like she was a passenger in her own body as her wolf tore through his flesh, she felt so much rage towards him. She knew he deserved to die and she won't lose any sleep over what she did and it could be blamed on Carson and Simon who seemed to be trapped in wolf form but is this what her wolf is capable of when she is submitted to intense rage she would have to keep a close watch on her emotions then. Looking over them closely she shuddered, these guys were good agents that died in the experiment that she was forced into…Wait forced? Where did that thought come from? She concentrated on it and it was as if the dam burst. Memories came flooding through; memories of Danni and everything that happened to get her to where she was today. They played just like a movie but under fast forward. She remembered Danni's words, the rose she used to show Danni her powers, the staff she made to follow Danni's nickname and the necklace she made that Nick used against her.

She looked back to those in the room as the medics still tried to bring her back, to those she considered family. Why would they hide this from her? Why would they do this to her? They knew she wanted nothing to do with this experiment and yet they still made her a part of it. Why? Then she focused on Danni all the good memories came flooding back and she smiled. Danni was innocent, she was incredible, smart and kind she didn't deserve this. She must have forgotten her too she didn't seemed to recognize her when they met. She didn't think it was possible for soul mates forget one another especially bonded ones. A cry made AJ snap out of her thoughts as she looked immediately to Sharon and Natasha but they were looking at Danni who had bent over clasping at her head that was when AJ felt the burning sensation across her heart right where Danni's words used to be located she didn't need to look under her shirt as her chest seemed to be glowing. SHIT this is weird. What the hell is actually happening, she saw that Danni was also glowing across her chest.

"What's happening?" Natasha asked.

"Ally…" Danni gasped out causing Natasha, Sharon and Maria to freeze, they knew that was what Danni called AJ as she focused her attention on Alexa, this time on her spirit not her body.

"You can see me?"

"Yes and it's freaking me out."

"What's freaking you out?" May asked as she came to alert.

"What's happening?"

"I have no idea."

"How is this even possible? What happened to her? Why did I forget her?" Danni asked now directing her questions towards Maria.

"I don't know." Maria replied looking from Danni back to Alexa's body as her agents continued trying to bring her back under the watchful eye of Sharon. She fiddled with the necklace around her neck, the one that AJ had given her. AJ watched Maria closely and saw the pain in her eyes as she watched the failure of her resurrection. And that was when it hit her, Maria acted tough but she was vulnerable just like anyone else. AJ couldn't be mad at her she was confused definitely but Maria was her family she had to have a very good reason for keeping this from her but she held no grudge if she was to somehow re-enter her body and wake up she would forgive her.

"Danni in case I don't make it I need you to tell Ria that I don't blame her, that I forgive her she needs to know that."

"You're going to make it you hear me. I just got you back I am not losing you again." Danni stated moving over to her body she placed a hand on hers. A bright light flashed through the room as electricity ran through Danni's hand and into Alexa. The blinding light would have lasted only around 5 seconds but time seemed to slow down. As the light cleared the others in the room were shocked to see AJ sitting up and hugging Danni tightly a faint glow illuminated both of them as it seemed that their souls aligned with one another.

 **AN: Wow…That's a lot to take in, tell me what you think? What happens now? What happens to Danni and AJ's other soul mates? Until next time.**


	33. Chapter 33

Project W017 c33

The incident of what happened on the heli-carrier (Yes they were calling it 'the incident') was taken care of quickly and quietly. Maria dealt with the paper trail and seeming that no one truly knew what was happening agreed with the Story the Director gave them. After all that is what SHIELD was about taking care of (covering up much to Skye's disapproval) the weird! Danni and Alexa stayed in Maria's quarters waiting for the debrief to begin. Alexa stayed close to Danni never letting her out of her sight. She turned down the doctors when they offered medical assistance but she refused stating that Danni was a Doctor and if anything was wrong she would know what to do. Natasha and Sharon stayed with them for the three days it took for everything to be finalised. It was awkward. Alexa still felt her wolf and her wolf agreed that Natasha and Sharon were her mates. Seeming that Alexa still had their words. This confused them all. The first night after the ordeal Maria had left them to talk and she had plenty to do in the conference room. They agreed on a platonic relationship with Alexa joking they were friends with benefits. Maria was due any minute now to discuss what was going to happen. She still felt the bond with Maria strongly and it was true what she told Danni when she thought she was about to die for real. That she didn't blame Maria and that she had forgiven her. Alexa was somewhat lying on Danni on the couch, she was thinking about what will happen. Danni took the whole werewolf thing in stride which made Alexa happy. But she knew the other wolves in the other packs were suspicious and were demanding an answer. Yesterday she noticed Bobbie and Izzy hanging around outside the room. Ace had informed them that Agent Hand and Agent Blake have arrived which had her freaking out, but Maria had calmed her down through the link. That was why Danni was reading something on a tablet while Alexa sat next to her with her head in her lap listening to what was going on around her. At one point she drifted off through the link to see Sharon who was directing a team of analysts on something that bored her so she moved to Natasha who had returned from the Avengers tower and was making her way to the gym to work out with Bobbie.

'You could come down and join us.' Natasha uttered playfully.

'I could but it'd be no fun winning.' Alexa replied her response was a snort before

'Really?' Alexa could feel the hidden challenge and started second guessing herself trying to think of a way out. Thankfully that was when Maria entered the room. 'Saved by the bell.'

'That was an interesting challenge one I am sure she will not forget.' Maria stated smirking. She watched as Alexa sat up looking at her nervously and a little guilty as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"You ready?" she asked the pair who were now standing looking at her.

"So I take it the meeting is not going to be in here?"

"Nope we have conference room 3 set up."

"We?" Alexa asked nervously, she received a small smile in return. Alexa nodded growing serious, appearing as any other specialist not revealing anything (Skye's term the 'Robot effect.') Together Alexa and Danni followed Maria to conference room 3 where Director Fury was waiting for them. Alexa saw Agent Hand and Blake in the room across from them watching them as they entered. Maria went over and put the conference room on 'secure' making the windows tint and the room became sound proof and all electronics stopped working. (So no one could hear, record or see into the room.)

"Agent Jasper, Doctor O'Connor…" he got no further Alexa had gone over to him and punched him in the jaw. Danni gasped, Maria froze but Nick rubbed his jaw looking down at the angry agent standing before him. "I probably deserved that." He sighed

"No you deserve a hell of a lot more." Alexa seethed, that was when Maria intervened she stopped her before she did anything else and guided her back to Danni while sending calming thoughts through the link. Alexa felt her anger fade annoyed at the silent command but unable to do anything about it she slid into a chair, Danni sat next to her and placed her hand on her knew and rubbed soothing circles sending her own calmness through the bond. Alexa sighed but looked back at her superiors having no intention of apologising, but nodded her head to show she was fine and they could continue.

The debrief began Danni told her side as Maria and Nick listened, she started from when she met Chris her soulmate and everything of importance that led up to her being taken by Psi. Maria had May and Bobbie check up on Chris but it turned he had died in a secondary explosion. Danni didn't know what to do with that news now that she remembers AJ her feelings for Chris seems platonic but she knew she would have to go back to see his family and make sure they were alright. Maria asked many questions to which Alexa was starting to get annoyed at she had questions she wanted answers for and Maria already had her answers did it really need to be asked again but in a different way? As Maria talked she could feel Alexa's restlessness increase so she started wrapping this section of the debrief up. She had everything she needed now came the difficult part. But it turned out Alexa wasn't up for **'that'** part of the conversation yet. She had questions and wanted the answers to. So they spent the next 15 minutes answering her questions, Nick became very helpful in this part to everyone's surprise. It was time to discuss what the next step was…

Alexa already knew what they were going to say, she had spoken with Maria earlier stating that when they brought it up it would be Danni's choice and no matter what her answer was they were going to respect that. That was the least they could do for her after everything she has been through because of them she made that part very clear. This is why Alexa had been trying to stall this very moment she was scared she did not know what her answer would be.


	34. Chapter 34

Project W017 c34

Fury remained quiet in this part of the conversation letting Maria take the lead. He watched Danni closely as Maria started the complicated description of the Project W017. He noted that Danni was giving her undivided attention all the while her hand never left Alexa's. Maria just finished giving the details now came the question she pulled out two folders. One a nondisclosure agreement the other permission. One to answer; Yes the other No. Danni turned to look at Alexa but she knew she could not be the one to influence her answer.

"What do I do?" Danni asked looking deep into Alexa's eyes.

"I can't tell you that. It's up to you but just so you know I will support whatever decision you want, we will make it work." Alexa leaned in and kissed her.

"We can give you some time to think this over." Maria said getting up.

"No it's alright, I somehow knew this would happen since finding out. So in a way I have been thinking this over for the last couple of days."

"You have an answer?" Fury asked looking at the three women in the room.

"You are her alpha?" Danni asked looking to Maria who nodded her head.

"And if I choose yes, I will be in your pack?"

"Yes." Maria replied without hesitating

"I will still be able to work at the hospital right? I don't have to quit?"

"No you can still work there, but this is top secret you won't tell anyone." Maria stated

"I know. If I say yes this does not mean I am joining SHIELD."

"Of course. This isn't technically a part of SHIELD." Maria replied

"So I won't be called upon any missions or anything?" Danni asked

"No." Maria gave her a reassuring smile.

"And this won't interfere with our bond?" she asked this made Alexa look over at Maria as well, who didn't reply right away.

"It shouldn't."

"Shouldn't? So you don't know?"

"Honestly?"

"That would be nice."

"We don't know. By rights it shouldn't have affected your bond when Alexa went through but it did. We don't know why? I want to say it won't but with you two I'm not sure." Maria replied truthfully. Danni looked over at Alexa and smiled. "If it did happen again, I want your guarantee that you will fix it. That Alexa and I won't be separated."

"I can guarantee that I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay together."

"I want to hear it from him." Danni said pointing to Fury

"Excuse me?"

"I know that you forced Alexa into this and because of that we forgot each other. I want your word that you will do everything in your power to make sure it won't happen again. And that if I say no, you won't force me into this project." Fury glared at her to which she held she looked honestly at him and waited patiently for him to reply he sighed.

"I have already given my word to Agent Jasper that this decision is yours to make." He stated sighing deeply once again. 'She is going to be just like Alexa.'

'They are soulmates.' His mate replied through the link

'What do I do? I can't make promises like that.'

'Say that.'

"I can't make promises like that… I can however give my word that I will try." Fury nodded his head towards them showing his sincerity.

"Very well I choose this one." She said picking up the nondisclosure agreement Maria felt Alexa go very tense. Danni wasn't watching her though she was watching Nick she saw him take a breath as if he wanted to say something but let it out as a sigh nodding his head in understanding. When his sight returned on her he noticed that she was bent over the other document signing it. He looked at her with a new light. Figuring out that she was testing him to see his reaction at what he would do if she said no, happy with his response had her signing her agreement to be a part of Project W017. After she signed it feeling as though she has just signed her life away her attention returned to her mate, both now standing they hugged and kissed. Maria looked to Nick and smiled he in return gave one small nod then left the room knowing that Maria would be fine to make the arrangements for her newest pack member. He had a meeting with Hand and Blake so he left them as he got to the door he stopped when Alexa called out.

"Sir."

"Yes."

"Thank you." she smiled at him and he knew that they were fine. All was forgiven.

It took a month for Danni to complete the process of the injections, Alexa had stayed with her and Maria as well as Natasha and Sharon over the month they had all grown really close. Now it was done and Maria had claimed her the pack were together at their house ready for a run. Each in wolf form Danni's was a tall brown wolf she looked a lot like Izzy except Izzy was slightly more muscled. Danni moved over to Natasha (auburn wolf) and Sharon (White wolf) looking for her mate, she was at the house but when they came out back to transform she lost sight of her. Maria came over to her causing Danni to lower her head in submission and let out a small whimper, Izzy was behind her and Bobbie and Mac were off to the left. Danni kept clear of them as they both looked fierce and intimidating. But it still left the question where was Alexa, Maria nudged Danni ahead of her and guided her to the right of the pack a rustle in the bushes had her freezing in place that was when a smell hit her a familiar smell. She could fell her tail begin to wag a she gave a small bark telling her mate to come out already. And she did.

Alexa jumped over the bush and landed gracefully next to her mate, she felt overwhelmed at the sight of her, she was perfect. Alexa nuzzled into her nipping at her and nudging her head against hers giving her snout a lick. She moved around her so she was standing on her left looking at the rest of her pack she rubbed up against Sharon and Natasha before returning to Danni's side. Maria moved over to her and Alexa held her gaze before lowering to the ground in submission thanks to the mark. Maria nipped at her causing her to roll over this seemed to amuse everyone in the pack even her mate which Alexa whined at before getting up the pack moved in closer each looking at their Alpha. She barked an order and off they ran into the night. Each and every wolf feeling safe in the pack they moved as one. Glad that their troubles were over for now.

 **AN: And done. What do you think? I hope you enjoyed this story. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. If you want more check out my other stories. Thanks rubyrach11**


End file.
